


people fall in love (in mysterious ways)

by BookPirate



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, Human K-2SO, Lord Cassian, Queen Jyn, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-10-02 04:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10209518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookPirate/pseuds/BookPirate
Summary: Queen Jyn Erso hasn't been on the throne very long when her advisors tell her to invite the Princess from Alderaan over for a diplomatic visit. Lord Cassian Andor is being forced on the trip against his wishes. It'll be an interesting time to say the least.Loosely based on Victoria, the TV show that's ruining my life





	1. The Meeting & First Day

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I don't know what I'm doing. Hopefully this makes sense, but I have a feeling it doesn't. Which is the story of my life.
> 
> Title from 'Thinking Out Loud' by Ed Sheeran

If Cassian had to pick both his most and least favorite things about the Princess, they would probably be the same thing, and it would be how she treated him as an equal, even when she was  _technically_  ordering him to do something.

He clenched his hands into fists in an effort to not run them through his hair in frustration in front of the court. “I apologize, your Highness. Why is it important that I accompany you to Grange? Surely in your absence, I will be of more use to the Duke of Draven and Lady Mothma.”

Leia rolls her eyes. “It is Lady Mothma’s desire that you accompany me as well, Lord Andor. You, Sir Solo, Sir Rook, and the Prince shall make up the rest of the delegation to meet the new Queen as she has had a chance to settle into her role. We must show her we mean to support her endeavors as both her neighbors and her peers. You are an essential part of this entourage.” She sighs and drops her voice, so only he and the guards immediately next to her can hear him. “Sir Rook knew the late King, and wishes to pay his respects. However, you and I both know he will only be comfortable on the trip if you and that strange manservant of yours accompany him.”

The affection he feels for Bodhi helps override the feeling of annoyance for having to appear in a foreign court when he barely likes Alderaan’s. He allows himself a genuine, if not small, smile. “Very well, your Highness. I’ll make sure I’m ready for the journey on Friday.”

Leia looks relieved. “You have my thanks, Lord Andor.”

As Cassian leaves the council room, he can’t help but glance up into the galley where Han and Luke are sitting, watching Leia consult with the others in the room about the trip. Han catches his eye and gives him an exaggerated wink, causing Cassian to roll his eyes and reflect, once more, on how much he really wishes he wasn’t going to Grange with the rest of them.

Of course he sees the necessity of the trip in general. Jyn is the youngest monarch to ever take the throne of Grange, and is only one year younger than Leia was when she took the throne of Alderaan. Because Grange and Alderaan share a long border, it would be an insult for the Princess to not appear at the invitation of the Queen.

However, that still doesn’t really explain why Cassian, of all people, has to go. He is of royal blood in Fest, but is also the sixth child of six, and never going to see the throne. He accepts he’s not worth much in the eyes of the courts of other places, and only has limited power in Alderaan because of the aide he lent them during the final battle against Palpatine. Alderaan keeps him around because of how it ties Fest to the kingdom, not necessarily because of Cassian himself.

It’s a little unkind to think that, he supposes, as he reaches his rooms in the palace. Leia likes to hear his thoughts on certain issues, and he’s helped Draven reshape their military training system. But it still doesn’t change the truth, that he’s certainly expendable after a certain point, and thus is being dragged on this trip unnecessarily. Bodhi is stronger than Leia thinks, and would be fine without him or Kaytu.

“Ah, there you are, my lord,” his manservant addresses him as he enters the drawing room, moving towards his wardrobe room. “I had rather thought you had gotten lost on your way back.”

Cassian rolls his eyes as he reaches to undo his cravat. “It hasn’t been  _that_  long since we’ve last been at the palace, Kaytu. I still know my way around.”

“It’s been six months since we’ve been here, and those six months were spent holed up in Yavin with the Duke. I wouldn’t blame anyone for losing their minds in such a situation,” Kaytu replies tartly, white hair and ageless face pinched in annoyance as he begins laying out the clothes for dinner. “I suppose I should start packing for Grange? It’s unfortunate it rains so often there.”

He sighs and begins to unbutton his shirt. “So, the servants in the galley haven’t stopped gossiping about it since the invitation first arrived?”

“You know they don’t shut up about -,” Kaytu begins, but is cut off by the door being thrown open.

“Kaytu! Cassian!” Bodhi throws his arms around his friend before he has a chance to react.

“Sir Rook.” Kaytu gives a short little nod. “I’ll let you two catch up,” he says, before leaving.

Bodhi laughs, squeezing Cassian again. “I’m so happy you’ve agreed to come.”

“Of course.” Cassian grimaces, but makes sure it’s wiped off his face before he pulls away. “You’re looking quite well.”

“And you’re looking quite tired. I suppose Yavin wasn’t too relaxing?” he asks teasingly.

Cassian rolls his eyes. “Never with the Duke, you know that. So, please, tell me what’s been happening in the last few months, and then we can walk to dinner together.”

He steps behind his partition to change, listening to Bodhi ramble on about the changes to the court, not that there have been many, since Cassian was last in town. Bodhi is much more chipper and assured of himself than he has been in the past, and it gives Cassian a pause. Once he finishes dressing, he steps around the partition and looks at his friend.

“What is it?” Bodhi asks, tilting his head. “You’re being rather quiet.”

“It’s nothing,” Cassian shrugs, “it’s just,” he pauses, and shakes his head with a smile. “You sound happy.”

Bodhi laughs. “Of course I’m happy! It’s been ages since I saw Grange, and I miss it. I grew up in Jedha, you know, right next door.”

“I didn’t, actually,” Cassian tells him as they start to walk towards the dining hall.

“Oh.” Bodhi sounds surprised, as if he had forgotten they’ve only known each other for a few years instead of their entire lives. “Well, don’t get me wrong, I’m sad that I won’t be able to see King Galen again. I hope the Queen doesn’t think me impertinent for wanting to talk to her about him, but I think she’d enjoy it.”

“Any particular reason why?”

Bodhi looks over at him, surprised. “Didn’t you know? He sent her away after her mother’s murder to be raised by his advisor, Sir Gerrera, in Lah’mu. She was only sent for on his deathbed, the day before she was crowned.”

Cassian tries to think back, but can’t remember being told this story. ‘Wait,  _Saw_  Gerrera? But he was instrumental in the final battle against the Empire.”

Bodhi stiffens. “Yes, well, he had abandoned the Queen in Jedha, actually a few months before she was crowned, after she became of age, to fight.”

“It seems she has lead an unusual life so far,” Cassian says, thinking out loud. “It will be interesting to meet her.”

* * *

 “Blasted skirts,” Jyn mutters, tugging at them in an effort to straighten them out. “It’s been a year since I’ve had to wear these dresses. I don’t suppose I’ll ever get used to them, don’t you think, Chirrut?”

“I think you can do anything you set your mind to, Majesty,” her advisor says gravely, a smirk on his face betraying his true thoughts.

Baze snorts from the corner, where he’s idly flipping through a book. Jyn shoots him a look before sighing and leaning back on the sofa. “I don’t understand why this trip was so necessary. You know how I hate entertaining.”

“Yes, you don’t hide it very well,” Baze acknowledges.

Jyn opens her mouth to retort, but is cut off by Chirrut. “Something tells me you’ll enjoy the Princess of Alderaan’s visit, little one. You are too quick to make up your mind.”

“I don’t even know who she’s bringing. It’s probably going to be her and a bunch of stuck up old white men who think they know how to govern better than women,” Jyn complains.

Chirrut comes over to her, tapping her sharply on her ankles. “I will be very surprised if that is indeed the case. Now, come, it’s time for us to spar.”

Jyn groans before standing up. “I’m still black and blue from last week. Can I at least change into pants this time?”

Baze smiles, getting up and stretching, too. “But what will happen if you get attacked in a dress? You must learn to defend yourself at all times, not just when it’s convenient for you.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Jyn grumbles. “See you in the courtyard in a few.”

* * *

 “Lord Andor.” Draven’s voice is sharp in the hallway, causing both Cassian and Kaytu to turn around and wait for the older man to catch up.

“Go ahead, Kaytu, I’ll meet you at the carriages.” He shoos his manservant away, before addressing the Duke. “Yes, Duke?”

“I don’t know if anyone has explained things to you, but there is another reason Lady Mothma and I wanted you to accompany the Princess on this trip.”

Cassian raises an eyebrow. “And what would that be?”

Draven clears his throat before meeting Cassian’s eye. “The Queen is still unmarried.”

Cassian looks at him blankly. “I do not understand what that has to do with me. Sir Rook is not of equal birth to the Queen, and the Prince cannot marry her.”

“No,” Draven says, glaring at him, “but you can.”

His mouth opens and closes a few times, trying to start his brain after having it stop due to shock. “I don’t understand.”

“Don’t be a fool, Andor.” Draven huffs impatiently. “You are unmarried and unattached. Being married to the Queen of Grange is the perfect solution. You would unify not only Alderaan and Grange, but Fest as well. There is no one better for this situation. You cannot tell me your mother hasn’t been pressuring you to marry.”

Cassian curses every deity he can think of. “And the Queen? What does she think of this?”

“I am sure you are more than capable of wooing her.” Draven clasps his shoulder. “Just remember,  _she_  must propose to  _you_ , as she is the sovereign. You have six weeks, good luck.”

And with that, Draven walks away, seemingly uncaring that Cassian has had several heart attacks in the last moment. After a moment of internal struggle over whether or not to jump on the nearest horse and ride away, he sighs, and starts walking towards where he knows the carriages await him. It’s unfortunate he’s already promised to go, since he has no desire of being pimped out to the nearest royalty. Who knows, maybe he’ll be able to get Bodhi to marry her instead, inferior birth be damned. As long as it’s not him.

* * *

 “What if I say I’m ill?” Jyn asks, twisting her gloves in her hands as she paces in front of the throne. “That way you can greet them for me, and I won’t have to deal with anyone until dinner.”

“Your nerves will pass, your Majesty, like they always do,” Chirrut responds, patiently. “Lord Malbus and I have the utmost faith in you.”

Jyn internally groans, realizing she’ll have to be much more formal in front of these strangers, lest she scandalize them. Of course, Chirrut has been warning her to be more formal in general when it’s not the three of them alone, but Jyn doesn’t particularly care what her people think of her, as long as she’s a fair and just ruler, which she has been. At least, she thinks so.

The doors open, dragging her out of her thoughts. One of the guards steps in front of the dais Jyn, Chirrut, and Baze are on, bowing deeply before presenting, “Sir Bodhi Rook, Sir Han Solo, Prince Luke of Tatooine, Princess Leia of Alderaan, and lastly, Lord Andor.”

Jyn does her best curtsey, which is admittedly not great, but hopes she at least hasn’t made a fool of herself. “Welcome. I hope your journey was not too tiring.”

“Not at all, your Highness.” Luke gives her a warm smile. “It was a very pleasant ride.”

“Unless you counted Leia’s snoring,” Han mutters under his breath.

Leia’s smile turns sharp. “You’ll have to forgive Sir Solo, your Highness. He’s not used to civilized society.”

Jyn bites back a laugh. “I’ll take your word for it. I thought perhaps you would like to rest before dinner and the ball.”

“The ball?” Bodhi squeaks.

“Yes, I thought it might be nice,” Jyn says, slightly defensively. It’s not  _her_  fault she was raised half-wild by Saw, and doesn’t really know what to do with visitors. A welcoming ball seemed like the best idea. “Of course, it’s not mandatory.”

The Lord Andor elbows Bodhi very discreetly, though she still notices. “We would be pleased to attend, your Majesty,” he assures her. “Sir Rook is just tired.”

There’s something about the deep brown of his eyes that Jyn can’t quite look away from, even as she addresses Bodhi. “Well, please, rest as long as you want. I look forward to talking with you all properly later.”

Jyn keeps her eyes on him as they all leave the room, curtsying and dipping her head once he’s left her eyesight, not daring to straighten until she hears the doors shut.

“Well, are your guests to your liking, your Majesty?” Chirrut asks, as the walk towards the library together.

“Can’t your drop the ‘your Majesty’ now that we’re alone, Chirrut?” she hisses in lieu of answering.

Chirrut grins widely. “Ah, but you never know who may be listening. Like that Lord Andor, for instance.”

Baze chuckles as Jyn glares at him. “You’re  _blind_ , how do you even know?”

“Many things,” Chirrut pauses, “like the court wanting you to get married now that you have completed your first year of rule.”

Jyn stops walking at that, and spins around to look at him. “ _What?_ ”

Chirrut shrugs, walking past her calmly, sliding his cane in front of him. “Duke Obitt made some remarks about how he and others would prefer to see you married. They hope it will make you less wild.”

“The day I change myself for a man is the day I die,” Jyn says darkly, following him. “And I’d rather die alone, thank you very much.”

“And who would take the throne, Jyn?” Chirrut chides gently. “You have no living family left, and no heir.”

“Is this really why you wanted to invite the Princess, Chirrut? Because you thought she might bring me a potential husband?” Jyn has never been so mad at her advisor before.

Chirutt stops suddenly, letting Jyn bump into him, before turning. “Your anger blinds you, Jyn. The game of politics is a dangerous one, and one you can’t afford to lose. Becoming allies with Alderaan is the best thing you can do for your young rule. As for your husband,” Chirrut turns away, and continues walking, “it’s just something for you to think about. The Force knows no one can make you do anything you don’t want to. Though you have to admit, it’s a good idea for the future of the country.”

For not the first time in her life, Jyn curses her advisor for making sense, though wisely drops the topic before he can scold her further. With strangers in the castle, there’s no point to fighting with Chirrut. Not that there’s ever much point in fighting with Chirrut anyway.

* * *

 “But I don’t know how to dance properly,” Bodhi whines for maybe the eighth time since they retired to their rooms. “The last time I danced I managed to break my pinkie toe.”

Kaytu rolls his eyes as he unpacks Cassian’s things. “Then for Force’s sake, don’t dance!”

Bodhi frowns. “But I don’t want to be rude!”

“You are impossible, Sir Rook.” Kaytu gives up with a sigh. “You’ve been rather quiet, Cassian. Are you plotting to escape? The odds of it working are very low. Would you like to hear an estimation of the numbers involved?”

Cassian sighs, turning away from the window he’d been looking out of. “No, Kaytu, it’s nothing like that. I am just tired.”

Bodhi sits up from where he’s lounging on the bed. “Oh, that reminds me, did you notice how the Queen gazed at you? She couldn’t keep her eyes off of you.”

Kaytu turns to Cassian with wide eyes. “Did you make sure your cravat was done properly before you entered the throne room? I knew I should have double checked it.”

“No, Kaytu, it was fine,” Cassian grumbles, reaching for the bottle of whiskey that’s been gifted to their room. He avoids looking at either of the two men in his room by concentrating on pouring some in a glass. “I imagine she was just not expecting so many people.”

“Or perhaps it was because she thought you were quite handsome,” Bodhi teases.

Cassian turns red as Kaytu snorts. “Cassian? Handsome? Surely the Queen has more pressing matters on her mind.”

“Thanks, Kay.” Cassian sighs, sipping on his drink. Mostly to get Bodhi and Kaytu off his back, he asks Bodhi, “What do you think of her two advisors?”

“Malbus and Îmwe? They used to be guardians of the Force temple in Jedha, before it was destroyed in the war. I don't exactly know how they met the Queen, but I’ve heard they rarely leave her side.” Bodhi looks thoughtful. “There was quite a scandal when she insisted they be given titles and land, but now no one knows how the country would function without them.”

“How do you know so much about this place?” Cassian demands. “I don’t know half the things you tell me.”

Bodhi laughs. “It’s called making friends, Cassian, You should try it sometime.”

Cassian rolls his eyes. “My hands are already full with you and Kaytu. Force knows I can’t handle any more.” Though, he thinks, as Kaytu makes an indignant noise, iif the Queen wanted to be friends, with her bright green eyes, he might not mind as much as he thought he would.

* * *

 Dinner is slightly awkward, Jyn thinks, since obviously the actual royalty sits at one end of the table and the noble people at another. Jyn can really only reasonably talk to Leia and Luke, and Chirrut and Malbus if she wanted to be rude and shout over the visiting royalty.

She focuses on making her cuts into her meats as small as possible, not wanting to shock her guests with her terrible manners, and mostly relies on Leia to make conversation, since Jyn sure as hell doesn’t know how.

“I’ve heard you’ve traveled a great many places, your Highness,” Luke manages to say at one point. “I only managed to leave Tattooine during the war, and since then have only been to a handful of countries, like Dagoba and the Empire of Sith. What’s it like on the western side of the world?”

Bless his heart for trying, but Jyn doesn’t really know how to answer that question without dragging her past into the light. “Well, some places are nicer than others, I suppose. I hated Wobani, but I would very much love to visit Coruscant again, if I ever have the chance.”

“Oh, you’ve been to Coruscant? How did you find it?” Leia asks.

“I was very young, but I have very fond memories.” Jyn takes a small bite and swallows it. “It was the last time my family was together before my mother’s death.”

Luke pales, but Leia smiles at her. “What a coincidence. It was the same for us. My parents had gone on a diplomatic mission, since my biological mother was Queen of Naboo, before they became a democracy. It’s where Luke and I were born, actually. Fortunately, I was able to go back several times after being adopted by the Organa family, and always loved the flower fields outside the main city.”

Jyn doesn’t quite know what to say. “I’m sorry.”

It’s Luke’s turn to wave her awkwardness away this time, however. “We’re used to talking about it by now, don’t worry. But suffice to say everyone at this table has had an odd upbringing.”

“That does make me feel more comfortable, I must admit.” Jyn smiles, the first genuine one to appear on her face all day.

“That’s what we’re here for.” Leia smiles and squeezes Jyn’s hand. “I do hope we become friends.”

Jyn is a little taken aback by the warmth in the princess’s voice, but finds herself squeezing back. “Me, too.”

* * *

The ball is, for lack of a better word, odious, in Cassian’s opinion. He and Bodhi keep mainly to themselves, Cassian sipping champagne and Bodhi drinking some sort of juice particular to Grange.

Luke has swung by several times with a different partner every time and tried to get them to join, but to no avail. Bodhi is terrified of making himself look like a fool, and Cassian is content to just watch the party, and, if he were being honest with himself, the Queen.

She’s currently dancing with Luke now, laughing as he leads her in a high paced dance he obviously doesn’t quite know how to do. He likes the way her laugh makes her look as young as she actually is, erasing the lines of worry from her face. His thoughts are interrupted, however, but Chirrut, who greets him, “Lord Andor! Sir Rook!”

Cassian startles, a little taken aback. “Lord Îmwe. You and Lord Malbus are quite the dancers.”

Chirrut smiles. “Yes, well, someone had to teach the Queen how to dance. Force knows Sir Gerrera couldn’t.”

“Oh?” Cassian’s interest has been piqued, but Chirrut doesn’t seem to be in a mood to humor him.

“I’ve been sent over here to see if you two will dance, as a matter of fact.”

Bodhi opens his mouth, but Cassian cuts in before he can say anything. “We would, but everyone is taken, you see.”

“I have come to ask Sir Rook for a dance, actually.” Chirrut raises an eyebrow, clearly smelling the lie. “And as for you, I believe the Queen’s next dance isn’t spoken for.”

Bodhi’s eyes go wide, and Cassian forces himself to stay smiling. “Really? Well, I suppose I had better go claim it, then.”

He feels as if Chirrut watches him as he makes his way towards the Queen, which is impossible, since the man is quite blind. Still, he doesn’t try to slink away, no matter how much he wants to. When he finally approaches her, she’s laughing at something Han has said. He has to clear his throat to get her attention.

“Oh!” She turns to him, looking a little startled, before smoothing her features. “Lord Andor.”

“Your Majesty.” He does a short bow. “I was wondering if you cared to dance.”

She smooths the tops of her skirts, a cool mask in place. “I would be delighted.”

The only reason Cassian can think for the sudden burst of nervousness as he takes Jyn’s hand in his is that there was probably a part of him that didn’t believe he would actually dance with her. But now he his, and he has to force himself to stay calm.

He curses his stars as a waltz begins to play, being forced to pull Jyn ever closer. He tries to hold his reserve and not stare at her, but her bright green eyes hold him captive. She seems to be staring back with just as much care, however, so perhaps she doesn’t mind.

“Are the rooms to your liking?” she asks, after a few moments. “I am afraid I don’t know the last time someone was in them, but my ladies assured me they were turned down most thoroughly.”

“They are quite perfect, don’t worry.” The corners of his mouth quirk up. “I am sorry if we are a larger party than you were expecting.”

She looks surprised at that. “Oh, no, not at all, actually. I feared the Princess would bring the entire council, so I’m very glad she decided to bring her closest friends instead.”

The tips of his ears turn red at the thought of being a close friend of Leia’s, but he doesn’t comment on it. “I’m glad you’re glad, then.”

She smiles, and is quiet for a few moments more, before commenting, “Your accent, you’re from Fest originally, I believe?”

“Yes. I am the youngest child of Queen Cassiopeia,” he acknowledges.

“And yet, you remain in Alderaan?”

There is no judgement in her voice, only curiosity, which makes it easier for him to answer. “There is more for me to do in Alderaan than Fest. Fest is so small, I usually do nothing but organize the library when I’m home. In Alderaan, I’m in charge of land, and have a seat on the council.”

“So you like being busy?” Jyn guesses. “Me, too.”

“It’s a good thing you’re Queen, then,” he smiles, “because you must have many things to do.”

She frowns. “Not as much as you think. Not compared to before.”

He looks at her interestedly. “Before?”

She freezes for a moment, before continuing to move with him. “Oh, shit,” she winces, “I mean, shoot, I didn’t mean to let that slip.” She sighs. “I’m not a very good monarch, I’m afraid.”

He likes her infinitely more than he had when he first took her hand. “I think you’re fantastic.”

“You don’t have to be polite,” she grumbles, dropping her gaze as her cheeks heat up. “I know people think I’m half-wild. Perhaps they’re right.”

He takes his hand away from her waist for a moment to tilt her chin back up. “You’ve been a good Queen to your people. It doesn’t matter to me, or them, if you’re half-wild, as long as you continue to be fair and just.”

Her eyes seem to sparkle at him. “Thank you, Lord Andor. Sometimes it’s nice to hear someone who isn’t one of my advisors tell me they think I’m doing well.” He opens his mouth to say something, but she rushes on, “That isn’t to say I want to be surrounded by flatterers, I just,” she sighs, “I appreciate the truth, and I think sometimes my advisors are too close to me to see it.”

He smiles at her. “Well, you can count on me to always tell you the truth, since I have no reason not to.”

She laughs. “What about diplomacy?”

“Overrated.”

“Worried about treason?”

He snorts. “Would you lock me up if I told you something you didn’t want to hear?”

“No, I wouldn’t,” she tells him, still smiling.

“Then I don’t think we’ll have a problem.” The song is slowing down and coming to an end, so he steps away and presses a kiss to her hand. “Thank you for the dance, your Majesty.”

“It was my pleasure, Lord Andor.” Her eyes are still sparkling at him. “Truly.”

The feeling of hearing her say those words stays with him for the rest of the night.


	2. The First Week-ish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For everyone who reviewed/gave kudos thank you!! I really wasn't expecting it to be liked???
> 
> Also, a couple of things;
> 
> Sorry this is so short in comparison to last chapter. This one and the next sort of bleed into each other so it was difficult to know where to stop. But also chapters will probably be shorter in general since last chapter was mostly set up stuff
> 
> Also I've got like three papers due this week so I'm almost 100% positive I won't be able to post every day. Like maybe every other day or every two days at the very most, unfortunately. I feel really bad because I hate that when I read fics that are WIP and not updated every day but yeah, grad school sucks and is kicking my ass so I really hope you guys stick with me!
> 
> Also to those of you who reviewed and said you'd never seen the TV show, you should definitely check it out. I didn't really like it until the second or third episode but man, it's just like destroyed my life now. Jenna Coleman and Tom Hughes have so much chemistry it's sometimes uncomfortable to watch. But I think that may just be because it's awkward to watch two people make out when you're sitting next to your dad so, idk, look up clips on youtube if this rambling review has left you undecided.
> 
> I think that's it? If you have any direct questions/concerns/tips on how to survive grad school you can drop them in my [ask box](book-pirate.tumblr.com)

“You are acting very strangely today,” Chirrut observes. “Force forbid, one might even say  _happy_.”

Jyn glares at him, smile dropping from her face. “Am I not allowed to hum as I look over the grants and proposals I’ve received?”

Baze laughs as Chirrut runs his fingers over the book in his lap. “No, no, of course not. It’s just there’s been a year of precedent of you  _not_  doing that.”

“Well, forgive me for interrupting your reading.” Jyn says darkly. “I’ll keep my humming to a minimum.”

“Do whatever you wish to, Majesty.” Chirrut smiles in her direction serenely. “Although, while I’ve interrupted you, I was wondering what you thought about taking a tour of the park today, after lunch.”

“I think it’s an excellent idea, but we should ask our guests if they have any objections before setting a plan.” Jyn taps her pen against the desk as she thinks. “We can have some of the carriages take us to the lake so we can walk around it.” Baze snickers and she looks at him sharply. “What?”

He shrugs, a smirk still on his face. “I was just unaware that Chirrut had mentioned our guests.”

Jyn feels her face heat up. “I thought that was implied. Are we to leave the delegation from Alderaan alone to amuse themselves?”

Chirrut smacks a cane against Baze’s leg, hitting his target with practiced ease. “I believe Baze is giving you a hard time. Of course we should invite our guests, since they're here to strengthen an alliance, after all. But,” he pauses, searching for the right words, “they will be here for six weeks. Do not think you have to entertain them every day, little one.”

Jyn chews her lip thoughtfully. “Let’s just try to get through this week, okay?”

* * *

 

Cassian hasn’t been able to get his mind to settle after the previous day’s ball. It probably wasn’t a noteworthy conversation for Jyn, but for Cassian, especially after Draven’s suggestions, well, he doesn’t know what to think. So he’s been staring at artwork in the hallways trying to piece together some sort of plan, because he’s never been comfortable without a plan.

The truth of the matter is he’s never thought about marriage, not in a serious sense. He knew it was expected of him at some point, as someone who had the capabilities of bringing kingdoms together, at least theoretically. But he’s never met a woman he liked, or thought he could be successfully married to, at least. Of course, he doesn’t really know Jyn, either, and they might not be suited to one another after all, rendering any worry on his part completely useless.

Still, there was something dangerous hiding behind her eyes, and he can’t deny he’s never seen a more beautiful woman.

It’s an endless cycle of worry he can’t seem to break, so it’s with relief when he notes it’s time for lunch. After getting directions from a servant or two, he’s among the first seated, right next to Bodhi and Luke, who are discussing something to do with horses.

“Sir Rook, your Highness,” he greets them, sitting down next to Bodhi.

“Cassian!” Bodhi coughs. “I mean, Lord Andor! I looked for you this morning, but I couldn’t find you. Kaytu said you were moping?”

“Kaytu was misinformed.” Cassian restrains himself from rolling his eyes, but only barely. “I was merely appreciating some of the paintings on display in the hallways of the palace.”

“I was not aware you like art, Lord Andor,” Luke says with a smile. “My sister never told me.”

Cassian smiles in return. “I do not believe your sister even knows. There was no time after the war for gallery tours, and Force knows Draven keeps me too busy now for something as frivolous as paintings.”

“If you like paintings, there’s a gallery in town that houses some of the best preserved works of 200 BBY,” a voice from the doorway says, causing the three men to turn and look.

Jyn’s cheeks are tinted pink as she enters the room gracefully, sitting on the chair next to Cassian’s. His eyes widen, as do Bodhi’s, but Luke’s remain the same, so maybe dinner etiquette is more formal than lunch. She looks expectantly at him, still a little red in the face, and he realizes he still hasn’t said anything to her.

“That sounds like something I would be interested in,” he tells her carefully. “Perhaps I shall visit it this afternoon.”

“Oh!” She looks a little surprised. “You could, but I also thought it might be nice to tour the park, since it’s such a nice day outside. There’s a lake on the far side of the grounds that’s rather pleasant to walk around.” The color in her cheeks deepen. “Of course, the gallery probably sounds more fun.”

He offers her a slight smile. “No, I’m very fond of walking.”

“Good.” She holds his gaze for a beat or two before turning to the other two men seated at the table. “And you, Luke and Sir Rook? Does that sound like something you both would like to do?”

“That sounds perfect,” Luke declares as Bodhi nods enthusiastically.

Leia and Han join them after the plan is solidified, Leia red in the face and a scowl gracing Han’s features. A tell-tale sign of a recents spat. Cassian sighs, hoping it doesn’t bleed into the rest of the day, although, knowing them, it probably will.

“Leia, Jyn has suggested that we walk around the lake at the back of the property. What do you think?” Luke asks, apparently not noticing the look on his sister’s face.

Leia forces a smile as she sits down. “I think that sounds wonderful. Will we leave immediately after lunch?”

“As soon as possible,” Jyn murmurs, looking between Han and Leia carefully. “We don’t want to lose the daylight.”

“Of course not,” Han says, frown still in place. “Now, what’s a guy got to do to get a drink around here?”

Jyn glances at Cassian as a servant comes forward to fill Han’s cup. She raises an eyebrow, to which he responds with a slight shake of his head. If she wants to know Han and Leia’s volatile relationship, he’ll gladly tell her, but telling her in front of the others is probably in bad taste. She must be thinking the same thing, because she mouths  _Later_  at him, and he has to admit he’s more than a little excited for the chance to get to talk to her in private, even if it is about glorified gossip.

* * *

 

Jyn takes another deep breath, closing her eyes for a moment, enjoying the feeling of the sun on her face. Some days she feels like nothing more than a bird in a cage, and wants to run, run as far away as Saw taught her how to, but then she feels the weight of the crystal around her neck, and stops those thoughts. Her people need a leader, and it’s her duty to do it.

When she opens her eyes, she takes stock of her surroundings. Bodhi and Baze are gazing at the water while Chirrut and Luke laugh and joke. Leia and Han are furiously talking with one another, lagging behind while she and Cassian are in the very front, outstripping the others by a few yards at least. She looks at him out of the corner of her eye. “So, what’s the story between Sir Solo and Leia?”

Cassian looks behind them, before chuckling and ducking his head. “I wish it were a longer and more interesting story, ma’am, but in truth it boils down to the fact that Sir Solo is in love with the Princess, but doesn’t know how to tell her. So, instead, he makes fun of her, so that she’ll pay attention to him.”

Jyn looks at him, the corners of her mouth quirking up. “And is this a common courting practice in Alderaan?”

“Perhaps among fools,” Cassian says wryly. The sunlight manages to catch his face in a way that makes Jyn breath catch, his eyes seeming to smile at her.

Jyn hums thoughtfully, turning her eyes to the soft rippling on the lake. Maybe it’s the fresh air after so long in the castle, but she’s feeling bold, so she tells him, “I can’t imagine marrying someone who took delight in vexing me. I’ve always imagined marriage should be a partnership, where two people can lean on each other and trust each other implicitly.”

Cassian is quiet for a moment or two, to the point where she’s worried she’s said too much, but he does eventually respond, “I should imagine in a good marriage, it is very much like you describe. At least, that would be my hope, as well.”

“And for you, is there,” Jyn struggles with the words, wishing she could ask him if he were attached, but chickens out. Instead, she takes a deep breath, and asks, “Is there hope for Leia and Sir Solo? To have a marriage like I’ve described?”

He looks as if he knows that wasn’t what she had originally wanted to ask, but answers anyway. “I think Leia would marry him tomorrow if he were able to put his pride aside for long enough to tell her how he feels.”

Jyn nods thoughtfully, before blurting out, “You must keep me updated, and write to me about how their relationship progresses, after you leave.”

“You want me to write to you?” His eyes widen, clearly surprised.

Trying to force the blush out of her face, Jyn nods again. “Yes, well, I find myself quite invested, you see.”

The smile on Cassian’s face is the most genuine she’s seen since they danced. “Of course.”

* * *

 

For the rest of the walk, they chat about the artwork in the palace, and which artists and pieces he prefers. Cassian is amazed that Jyn is, first, interested enough in his opinion to ask about it and, two, shares many of the same opinions, though she clearly doesn’t know much about what’s not in the palace. 

By the time they’re back inside, Cassian has not only been asked to write Jyn once he’s gone, but to also go over the books on art in the library with her tomorrow, to see if there are any on his favorite painters. Cassian by no means would say he’s into art, so he’s a little frightened of what will inevitably happen when she finds out he only know more because he’s lived in both the Fest and Alderaan palaces, as well.

Either way, he walks to his room in a daze, unsure of what he’s done to make Jyn like him so. Because she must, to ask him to write her. He wants to ask Kaytu about it, but decides not to, because Kaytu will definitely make fun of him about it.

“So, how was the walk?” Kaytu asks, laying clothes out for dinner. “Was it as boring as it sounded?”

“Kaytu!” Cassian scolds. “It was very nice outside, and the grounds are beautiful.”

Kaytu scoffs. “I’m sure.”

“You could have stayed in Alderaan, you know. I didn’t have to bring you,” Cassian reminds him. “You should have said something.”

“And left you to care for yourself?” Kaytu looks horrified.

Rolling his eyes, Cassian scoffs. “I’m not that bad.”

"I won’t dignify that with a response,” Kaytu retorts, helping him out of his coat. “So, what’s the Queen like?”

Cassian stiffens for a second before forcing himself to relax. “What, the servants here don’t tell you?”

“They’re her servants, they  _have_  to be nice.”

Cassian snorts. “Are you nice about me?”

Kaytu is the one to roll his eyes this time. “You’re not royalty.”

“I see.” Cassian thinks about his answer for a moment, knowing he can’t avoid the question forever. “She’s unsure, I think, if she’s doing a good job or not. She wants to be, and hopes she is, but isn’t convinced of it. I think she’s also a little lonely, for people her own age.”

Kaytu is quiet for Cassian has ever known him to be, before exclaiming, “You like her!”

Cassian panics. “What? No, I don’t.”

“You do!” Kaytu points accusatorially at Cassian’s chest. “Don’t deny it. You want to marry her and support her to make sure she’s taken care of.”

“That’s absurd.” Cassian bats Kaytu’s hand away. “She’s obviously capable, and has two fine advisors. Besides, I’ve only known her for 48 hours.”

“We’ll be here for six weeks,” Kaytu says darkly. “Nobody would be stupid enough to put money against a proposal by the end of it.”

Cassian splutters. “You know what? I’m going to avoid her from now on, just to spite you.”

Kaytu rolls his eyes again. “I’m not dignifying that with a response, either.”

Cassian figures he probably deserves it.

* * *

 

The next week passes by rather quickly. Mornings are free for Jyn to do her duties while her guests can do whatever they want to do. Then lunches, afternoons, and dinners are usually spent together, with evenings quiet in the drawing room. It’s a nice routine to settle in to, Jyn supposes.

She would be comfortable calling Leia and Luke proper allies now, and friends on top of it. She feels at ease with them in a way she generally can’t, with people her own age. Han is fun to be around and good for a laugh, but more often than not just wants to bicker with Leia. Bodhi still seems a little afraid of her, like he wants to talk to her but doesn’t know how, and Cassian, well. Cassian is still a mystery to her.

They’ve talked about a variety of subjects, art, books, and music, and she would call him a friend, but no one else causes her heart rate to spike when they smile at her. It seems like she’s hyperaware of him whenever they’re in the same room together. She likes him more than she thinks she should.

She doesn’t think he’s been sent with orders to obtain a marriage proposal, since Luke and Leia haven’t seemed to push him towards her in any way, shape, or form, but she still worries she’s being politically manipulated by someone. Saw had made sure she would always remain aware of how her position was being used, not just by herself, but by those around her.

Sighing, she gets up from the table where she’s supposed to be reviewing a proposed amendment to the law concerning property taxes and sits on the floor in front of Chirrut, where he’s meditating.

His eyebrows quirk up, and he smiles, without opening his eyes. “Trouble with something, Majesty?”

She huffs, drawing her knees up to her chin. “Where’s Baze?”

“Practicing his aim with his crossbow. He fears he’s getting rusty in this time of peace.” Finally, Chirrut’s eyes open, unseeing and yet still focused on her. “What is wrong, little one?”

“I feel like I like Lord Andor too much,” she confesses, quickly. “I’ve only known him for a handful of days, and yet,” she closes her eyes, “I can’t stop myself from imagining what it would be like, if he stayed.”

She hears her advisor hum, and opens her eyes to find a serious expression on his face. “And can you tell me why that is such a bad thing?”

“Because I don’t truly know him.” She sighs. “Sometimes I feel like he may like me, but I don’t know if that’s because I’m a Queen, or because I’m Jyn.”

“That is a problem indeed, and there is no easy answer.” He closes his eyes again. “You do not need to make a decision now, or ever, if you so wish, but I have a feeling your heart will decide when it’s ready.”

“I thought you wanted me to marry him, Chirrut. How can you say I never need to make a decision?” She asks, annoyed.

“The Force’s path for you is clear, little one,” He says, smiling slowly like he does when he knows he’s frustrating her. “It is up to you to see it.”

She groans, knowing when she’s been dismissed. For all her 19 years, she’s still made to feel like a child around Chirrut.

Though, she thinks, as she gets back to reading the amendment she has to decide whether to approve or not, she does feel a little better, having talked to him. Now there's just the question for how long she’ll feel better for, before she starts worrying again.


	3. Week Two

Cassian is wandering the halls of the palace, reading over the letter he’s received from Draven. Something tells him it won’t be the last, either, with the way less-than-subtle hints have been dropped between bits of information on how the cadets of the new military academy have been doing. He wishes he could write back and not-so-politely request the Duke leave him alone, but, since the two have to work together for the unforeseeable future, it would be a bad move politically.

He still won’t address the pointed questions when he writes back, mostly to spite Draven, but also because there really isn’t much to say. He’s had quite a few conversations with Jyn in the first eight or so days they’ve been at the palace, but she hasn’t shown more preference for him than for Luke or Leia, or even Han when he’s making himself agreeable. Lately, she’s also been making more of an effort with Bodhi, attempting to drag him out of the shell she’s noticed he retreats into around her. It warms his heart, but he can’t help but be a little jealous of the gentleness she shows the knight.

He can’t begrudge Bodhi the attention, though. Bodhi is the best man Cassian knows.

When he looks up from the letter, he finds himself at the entrance of a small courtyard he didn’t know existed. As he tucks the piece of paper into his pocket, he notices Jyn and Chirrut at the far end of it, Jyn holding her side and panting, covered in a light sheen of sweat. Her dress, the least fashionable he has seen her in, is ripped and dirty. Chirrut is smiling at her, leaning on his staff, saying something he can’t hear.

He steps into the courtyard without really thinking, his curiosity piqued. His footsteps are loud, bouncing off the stone walls. All three of them, Chirrut, Jyn, and Baze in the corner, sitting and flipping through a book, look to him. It might be his imagination, but Jyn manages to look more red than before.

“Lord Andor,” Chirrut greets him. “How are you today?”

“Very well,” he says, eyes moving from Chirrut to Jyn and back again. “I hope I haven’t interrupted something.”

If possible, Chirrut’s grin grows wider. “No, not at all. Jyn and I try to spar once a week to keep ourselves in top shape.”

“And in skirts?” Cassian can’t help but ask.

The immediate narrowing of Jyn’s eyes make him want to backtrack, but it’s too late. “Do you think me incapable of sparring in a dress? I can assure you my skills are equal to yours, regardless to what I’m wearing.”

He throws his hands up in a peaceful gesture. “I was merely thinking the skirts might be cumbersome to your movements.”

Jyn looks a little sheepish. “Ah, well, that it does. But, it’s good practice. I think I’ve improved since I started fighting in my dresses.”

“I would have to agree,” Chirrut adds. “In fact, perhaps you would like a demonstration.”

Cassian blanks. “That’s not necessary.”

“Oh, but this way I could assess you, too.” Chirrut tilts his head towards the corner Baze is watching them with interest. “What do you think, husband? Would you enjoy watching Lord Andor and her Majesty spar?”

“I would enjoy it immensely.” Baze’s smile is far too knowing for Cassian’s liking.

Cassian opens his mouth to make excuses again, but Jyn cuts him off. “What’s the matter, Lord Andor, nervous?”

He huffs a laugh. “Well, if you insist.”

Chirrut helps him tug off his boots as he sheds his coat and vest, left in a loose shirt and pants. Jyn is already in position, fists poised and ready. He shakes his head as he takes his place opposite her, unable to believe this is really happening. No one is going to believe him.

“Begin!” Chirrut sits next to Baze, eyes trained on the two.

Cassian and Jyn circle each other, eyeing each other warily. He steps forward quickly, trying to gauge her reaction time. He’s pleased to see she takes a slight step back, still managing to hold her ground. But they can’t keep circling each other forever, so he tries to land a light jab on her right side.

Jyn sidesteps him and lands a blow to his stomach. It’s hard and causes him to groan. A delighted smile lights up her face, and he immediately knows he’s doomed. Not in the match, but his heart is definitely not his anymore.

A few more blows are exchanged, Jyn landing more than Cassian is able, although he does manage an elbow to her kidneys, sharper than he should probably be treating a queen. He’s about to apologize when she twists and trips him, sending him falling to the floor on his back. He catches her ankle and yanks, and soon she’s toppled on top of him. He manages to leverage himself to pin her on the ground, pressing her against the mat that’s been laid out for the occasion. It isn’t until the dust has settled that Cassian thinks the move was probably a bad idea.

They’re closer than they’ve ever been, maybe less than a foot of space between their faces, his knees on the other side of her hips. Her face is flushed and she’s panting, just like he is. He’s going to need to change his shirt after this, because he can feel the sweat soaking through the fabric. Her eyes are bright, and he can’t help but stare.

“You fight well,” he manages to say.

“For a girl?” She arches her eyebrow at him.

He laughs. “For anyone.”

She definitely turns redder. “Thank you.”

She uses his distraction to flip them again, pinning his wrists above his head and sitting on his chest. He groans. “I concede defeat.”

Laughing, she helps him up. “You fight well, too, Lord Andor.”

“That’s quite the compliment, coming from you.” He smiles at her, before wrinkling his nose and looking down at his shirt. “I fear I must change before lunch.”

“Then you have my leave.” Jyn does a small curtsy. “Until lunch.”

He does a short bow, before turning to Chirrut and Baze. “I hope you are satisfied.”

“Exceedingly,” Chirrut says cheerfully.

As he leaves, Cassian can’t help but think the two advisors looked a little too smug for his liking, but he also may be imagining things. It’s hard to get Jyn to stop occupying his thoughts, and he’s afraid she’ll never leave.

* * *

Jyn stretches painfully, trying not to wince as she twists to relieve her backache. She hadn’t wanted to show her discomfort in front of her advisors or Cassian, but he certainly landed quite a few hard punches. Her maid, Nari, comes in, tsking when she sees the state Jyn is in.

“I wish you would stop treating yourself as such, ma’am,” Nari says, frowning.

Jyn rolls her eyes. “It’s good for me to stay in shape, Nari. You never know what the future will bring.”

“You sound like Saw Gerrera, ma’am.”

“Well, considering he raised me for a good number of years, that shouldn’t come as a surprise.” If Nari is hurt by Jyn’s sharpness, she doesn’t show it, and helps change Jyn back into proper clothes for lunch.

Jyn hates talking about Saw, or being told she’s like him. He abandoned her to fight in the last legs of the war, and, while he certainly helped Alderaan defeat the Empire, she can’t help but resent him for leaving her alone in the dusty city of Jedha City. She’s thankful Chirrut and Baze were able to help her and protect her, but she also wishes they hadn’t felt the need to.

She tries to shake off her negative mood, but the rest of the day is lost to her. She tries to focus on the tour of the new Temple Chirrut and Baze are overseeing, but lags behind everyone else as her unseeing eyes roam over the detailing on the columns supporting the ceiling. She hears someone walk up to her, but waits for them to speak before she looks at them.

“You seem lost in thought, ma’am.” Bodhi’s hesitant voice is soft and soothing, causing her to turn and look at him with a warm smile.

“You could say that,” she allows. “How do you like the new Temple?”

He smiles back at her. “I think it’ll be beautiful once it’s finished.”

“Yes, so do I.” She notices the rest of the group are moving, so she starts to follow them, with Bodhi keeping pace beside her. “And how are you enjoying your trip?”

“Very much so,” he tells her, pausing before continuing. “I actually, I’ve been to Grange before, once.”

She doesn’t think anything he could’ve said would’ve surprised her more. “Really? When?”

“About three years ago.” He’s quiet for a few moments more, but she lets him. Finally, he says, “I met your father during my trip.” She continues to be quiet, so he goes on, “I hope you will not find it impertinent to tell you I thought he was a great man.”

“Thank you.” Her voice is quiet, just loud enough for him to hear. “Do you mind me asking why you were here?”

“I defected from the Empire,” he admits. “I was young and impressionable when I joined it, and over the years found myself growing further and further away from their ideals. When I ran away, I was given asylum by your father, before the council in Alderaan requested my help on how to breech Palpatine’s forces.”

She looks at him curiously. “And you’ve stayed ever since?”

“I don’t have anything left for me in Jedha.” He looks a little forlorn at that, so she slips her hand in the crook of his elbow and squeezes.

“Well, you’ll always have something here.” She smiles at him. “I’m glad my father was able to shelter you.”

“As am I.” He places his hand on hers. “I’m sorry you didn’t get the chance to know him better.”

She leans her head on his shoulder. “Me, too.”

Cassian shoots her a concerned look as they rejoin the others, but she just gives him a smile and slight shake of her head. She’s happy to listen to Chirrut explain the importance of the architecture and lean on Bodhi’s arm, even if it means Cassian is kept out of the loop. She not sure she wants to share something as private as her father with him just yet, if ever. It’s a topic she likes talking about even less than Saw.

Still, she is happy Bodhi thought her father was a good man. It’s reassuring in a way she rarely gets to experience. She has to admit, internally at least, that Chirrut was right. This visit has been good for her in more ways than one.

* * *

 Cassian can’t quite put his finger on exactly what changed between Bodhi and Jyn, but it’s obvious that something did. Bodhi now feels more comfortable around Jyn, and Jyn now seems to gravitate towards him when she walks into a room. It’s not that he’s jealous, per say, but, well, he’s definitely jealous.

Kaytu’s voice interrupts his thoughts. “Cassian, are you even listening to me?”

“No,” Cassian says honestly. “Sorry, I drifted off. What are we talking about?”

Kaytu scoffs. “I’m not continuing the conversation if you’re going to ignore me. What’s the matter?”

Cassian sighs and looks out of his window. “It’s nothing, Kay.”

“It most certainly _is_ something.” Kaytu pauses. “Is it about the Queen?”

“What?” Cassian spins around. “Of course not!”

“Romance always makes people moody.” Kaytu sighs. “Well, we have roughly four and a half weeks before we can go back home. Do you think you can last that long? Or will you die of heartache before then?” He pauses again. “I’m being facetious, of course.”

“I know.” Cassian sounds strangled. “Listen, Kay, drop it. I’m going to be late for dinner.”

“Cassian -!” Kaytu sounds highly indignant, but Cassian shuts the door sharply behind him, cutting off whatever complaint his manservant could’ve had. Which, knowing Kaytu, would be many.

Tying up his cravat, Cassian brushes past the guardsmen at the door, taking his place at the table quickly. He’s the last one at the table, so everyone starts eating once he sits. Leia elbows him discreetly. “You okay?” she whispers, looking at him with concern.

“Peachy.” The smile probably doesn’t reach his eyes, but it’s enough for Leia to turn away and fall back into conversation with her brother.

Dinner flies by with Cassian not really participating much in any of the various conversations taking place around him. He knows he needs to quit acting like a petulant child, but he really had thought he and Jyn were gravitating towards, _well_ , something.

After dinner, he elects to sit at the piano and attempt to play whatever sheet music is sitting atop it. It’s been years since he’s practiced, since the last time he was in Fest, but he can still read the music easily enough.

He gets through the first page or so before a polite cough interrupts him. He looks up to see Jyn hovering over his shoulder, looking nervous. He begins to get up, telling her, “I’m sorry, I didn’t know you wanted to play.”

“I don’t, particularly.” She gives him a small smile. “Chirrut was wondering if we could do a duet.”

Chirrut, as Cassian can see, looks entirely too smug once again. “Ah, I’m afraid I’m not very good.”

“You’re better than me.” Jyn pulls out the appropriate piece from behind the others and lays it out as she sits down. “Are you ready?”

“As I’ll ever be,” he says resignedly.

It takes them a few minutes to get used to each other, but soon enough they find their rhythm, fingers and hands dancing around each other. He can’t help but look at her from the corner of his eye, how the curve of her neck looks almost gold in the candlelight. He shifts closer to her ever so almost every part of his right side is touching her left.

He’s sure he doesn’t imagine the sharp intake of breath he hears from her.

The piece finally ends, but they stay sitting, neither of them quite wanting to move. Finally, he finds his voice. “You play beautifully.”

“Only about half as well as you,” she shoots back, smiling, and for a few moments, that’s all they do, is look at each other and smile. Eventually, she knocks her shoulder against his lightly, smile fading. “I’ve noticed you’ve been quieter lately. Are you alright?”

He ducks his head, embarrassed. “No, I’ve, it’s just been something I have to work through in my head.”

“Well, I hope it works out.” Her voice is genuine, and it causes him to meet her gaze.

His voice is just as genuine when he responds, “I hope so, too.”

* * *

 Jyn is probably acting like a child, but that’s not stopping her from hiding from Nari. There’s supposed to be another ball, this one to acknowledge all the sacrifices that were made by her kingdom in the war. It’s not that she doesn’t want to host it, since she had no issue with it last year, but she has to be fitted for a new dress, which she hates. Also, Saw has petitioned her Kingdom to attend, which she doesn’t want to think about.

So she’s stuffed herself into a closet that she hopes everyone has forgotten about. There’s a layer of dust on everything, so she feels her hope isn’t totally off base.

She’s undisturbed for at least an hour or two when the door opens. However, it’s not Chirrut that’s holding the door, but Han.

“Huh,” he says, “I could’ve sworn this was a bathroom.”

“Get in here,” she hisses, sticking her head out to peek into the hallway.

He looks alarmed as she tugs on his shirt, pulling him into the room after she’s satisfied the hallway is empty. “What the hell are you doing?”

She shuts the door as quietly as she can behind him, looking up at him. “What does it look like?”

“Hiding.” He smirks. “What, does Chirrut want you to do your job?”

“Shut up.” She winces, sounding petulant to her own ears. “I have to approve the guest list of the ball for next week.”

“Sounds like a real hardship.” He slouches against the wall across from her, pulling out a flask from the inside of his vest.

She sighs. “Saw Gerrera wants to come.”

“Well, shit.” He hands her the flask. “Sounds like you need this more than I do.”

She takes it from him, sipping on it. “Thanks.”

They pass it back and forth for a bit, before Han asks, “So, what are you gonna do?”

“I haven’t decided yet.” She slides down the wall so she can sit. “I could risk international drama if I don’t allow him past the palace gates.”

He slides down, too, so he’s mirroring her position. “But?”

“But I really never want to see him again.” She looks at him. “You don’t have to tell me I’m being childish. I already know.”

He’s quiet as he takes a sip. After he’s passed the flask back to her, he tells her, “I don’t think so, actually.”

Her eyes widen in surprise. “What?”

“I don’t think so,” he repeats. “Childish is fleeing your homeland and becoming a smuggler because you don’t want to take a stand on something.”

She knows enough of him to know he’s talking about his own past. “Or constantly teasing the woman you love instead of telling her how you feel?”

He glares at her. “Hey, do you want my support or not?”

She is completely unrepentant. “Sorry.”

“I guess Gerrera really hurt you, so it’s up to you how you want to deal with him. Everyone else can, uh,” he trails off.

She snorts. “You can say fuck off, I won’t mind.”

He grins. “Thanks, Queenie.”

“After this heart-to-heart,” she gestures between them, “you can call me Jyn, if you want. I won’t charge you with treason, or whatever.”

“That makes me feel so much better.” He stands up and offers her his hand. “So, you want to get out of here? No offense, but it’s not exactly the nicest part of the palace.”

She takes it. “Thanks, Han. Really.”

He opens the door for her. “Don’t mention it.” As she tries to walk away, he tugs her back. “No, seriously, don’t mention it. Especially not to Leia.”

She rolls her eyes. “Trust me, no one would believe me even if I tried to tell them about this conversation.”

“Yeah, well.” He gives her an awkward salute. “See you later, kid.”

She snorts, walking down the hallway. She really, really hopes Han and Leia get their act together soon. Maybe then they’ll both stop being so ridiculous.

* * *

 “I feel like I haven’t seen you in forever, Cassian,” Bodhi says, clapping Cassian on the shoulder. “How are you?”

Cassian laughs. “I’ve seen you every day since we’ve been on this trip. Just because you haven’t come back into my room to bother Kaytu and me doesn’t mean I haven’t seen you.”

Bodhi pouts as he throws himself on Cassian’s bed. “Where’s Kaytu?”

“He should be back soon. I think he enjoys gossiping with the Queen’s servants a bit too much, if I’m being honest.” Cassian drags his chair closer to the bed. “So, how are you enjoying the trip?”

Bodhi grins. “I’m very happy we came, Cassian. It’s been amazing to see the kingdom, and to meet Jyn,” his eyes widen, “I mean the Queen.”

“Has she told you to call her Jyn?” Cassian asks, more out of curiosity than anything else.

“Yes.” Bodhi looks almost guilty. “Not that, Cassian, I’m sure she looks at me like a brother.”

Cassian shakes his head. “Bodhi, I don’t care.”

Bodhi raises one of his eyebrows. “Are you sure? Because it seems like you were sulking for several days there because she didn’t seek you out.”

“I,” Cassian narrows his eyes, “so you noticed.”

Bodhi is obviously trying to keep the smile off his face. “If it makes you feel any better, you were very subtle about it.”

Cassian sighs. “A little.”

Bodhi’s smile comes out in full force. “So, you like Jyn?”

“Everyone likes Jyn,” Cassian grumbles. “That’s the problem.”

“She seems to like you, though.”

Cassian groans. “She likes everyone. That’s the _other_ problem.”

“Well, I’m rooting for you,” Bodhi tells him cheerfully.

Unfortunately, Kaytu comes in at that exact moment. “What is Bodhi rooting for you for, Cassian?”

“Nothing, nothing,” Cassian says hastily, clapping his hand over the other man’s mouth. “Bodhi just likes to hear the sound of his own voice.”

Bodhi rolls his eyes as Kaytu looks on, distrustful. “It’s about the Queen, isn’t it?”

“No.” Cassian is too quick in his answer to satisfy Kaytu, dropping his hand away from Bodhi’s face.

When Bodhi doesn’t say anything, the manservant lets it drop, warning them, “I’ll find out eventually. I always do.”

“If something does happen,” Bodhi agrees sagely, “you’ll be one of the first.”

Scowling, Cassian drags Bodhi from his room. “Good _bye_ , Kaytu.”

The door shuts too quickly for Kaytu to retort, but Cassian is sure he’s going to get an earful once he gets back, as he did the last time he all but slammed the door in his face. A small price to pay for the quiet that fills the hall.

Bodhi sighs. “Poor Kaytu.”

“Poor me, more like. I can’t imagine what he’ll have to say later tonight.” Cassian glares at his friend. “You just had to set him off.”

“Yes, well, if my goading you into action isn’t enough, maybe Kaytu’s incessant nagging will help.” Bodhi shrugs. “It’s worth a shot, anyway.”

“You know she has to propose to me, right? If something were to happen,” Cassian clarifies. “She’s the sovereign of her country, so she must be the one to propose.”

“Oh,” Bodhi looks surprised, “no, I didn’t know that. That complicates things.”

“That, my friend,” Cassian sighs, “is an understatement.”


	4. The Third Week

“I’ve made a decision,” Jyn announces, powering through her nerves.

Baze looks up at her from where he’s going over documents at his desk. Chirrut stays facing the window, eyes closed. She supposes he must already know, but Baze still looks a bit confused. “About?”

“About the ball.” Jyn takes a deep breath. “I’ve decided to allow Sir Gerrera to attend.”

While Baze looks taken aback, Chirrut’s expression doesn’t change. He does, get up and move towards her. “I am proud of you, little one.” He squeezes her shoulder.

She lets out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding. “Thank you.”

“But he will not be allowed to stay in the palace, will he?” Baze asks, brow furrowed.

“No, absolutely not. I’ve made that clear in my response.” She sighs, sitting across from Baze. “Now all that’s left is to finalize the details.”

“We can take care of organizing the details if you want to take the rest of the morning to go riding,” Chirrut offers. “You haven’t been out on your horse in a long time.”

Jyn imagines the feeling of the sun on her face and the wind in her hair. “You know what? I’ll take you up on that. Thank you, Chirrut.”

She dresses very quickly, her excitement mounting the closer she gets to actually being on her horse, Rogue. She rarely gets the chance to ride for fun anymore, but it’s exactly what she needs after the stress of trying to make a decision regarding Saw. Riding will help her clear her head, and put her in a good mood for at least the rest of the day.

After doing a quick warm up, Jyn lets Rogue gallop to the very edge of the gardens, where there’s a small forest she likes to ride through. It’s quiet enough that she feels she can hear her own thoughts, which is why she’s surprised when she stumbles across Cassian.

He’s sitting on a fallen tree, obviously waiting for her to approach. She supposes he must have heard her long before she saw him. “Lord Andor.”

He bows his head. “Your Highness.”

She stays on her horse, unsure if she should go or not. “I did not realize you were here.”

“Am I not supposed to be?” He looks uncertain.

“No, no,” she assures him, “the woods are welcome to you. I was just not expecting to see anyone on my ride.”

“In all fairness, I wasn’t expecting to see anyone on my walk,” he teases her.

She takes in his relaxed posture and easy smile. “Is my interruption of your walk unwelcome?” she asks, hesitant.

“Not at all.” He gets up and approaches her horse. “Do you want some help?”

“Yes, please.” She’s not afraid of Rogue startling, so she places her hands on his shoulders as he holds her waist and lifts her off of the horse. When he sets her down, she’s close enough that she has to look up to see him. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” They stay like that for a beat or two more, before he seems to come back to himself and steps back hastily. “Do you wish to sit?”

“If you like,” she says, gesturing for him to take a seat.

They sit close enough to each other that their shoulders brush. It may be closer than strictly polite, but Jyn can’t find it in herself to care. She sighs, stretching her legs.

Cassian laughs. “Long day?”

“Something like that.” She tips her head back, accidentally making her riding hat topple over. “Crap.”

He quickly grabs it before it can roll away. She takes it from him and starts to put it on, before he stops her. “No, please, leave it off.” At her raised eyebrow he continues, turning red, “you don’t look so much like a Queen. Just… you.”

She blushes, and sets the hat down next to her. “And is it bad if I look like a Queen?”

“Not at all,” he rushes to correct himself. “It’s just that, well, I like it when you look like yourself.” He rubs the back of his neck. “I’m sorry if that’s impertinent.”

Ducking her head, she laughs. “No, I like it when I am myself, too, except,” she sighs, sobering, “I know I should learn to accept being Queen as part of myself, as well.”

“You are still new to the throne. No one can blame you if you are still getting used to it.” He bumps his shoulder against hers companionably.

“You’d be surprised.” Thoughts of Saw appear unwanted in her mind. “Have you ever met Saw Gerrera?”

He looks a little surprised by the question, so Han must have kept her mini-tantrum to himself. “Twice. Once before the battle of Hoth, and then after the war was over, during the celebration in Alderaan. He helped us win the war.”

“Yes, a great general,” she sighs, “and an awful guardian.”

“I had forgotten that you were entrusted to his care,” Cassian tells her. “He does not seem like a nurturing guardian.”

She figures there’s no point in hiding her past from him, not when he occupies her thoughts more and more each day. “I was eight when I was sent away with him, and he trained me as a soldier. He never showed me any affection, but I still loved him.” She can’t help her voice cracking, but she wishes she could. Cassian shifts closer to her, silently urging her to go on. “We traveled from place to place, his paranoia about being found making sure we never settled. Finally, we landed in Jedha, and I thought that was it. Until then he left me as soon as I turned 18. He didn’t tell anyone, not even me, where he was going.” An errant, angry tear trails down her face, but Cassian catches it before it can go very far. She looks up at him. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to get emotional.”

“You have nothing to apologize for.” His voice is gentle but honest, and she hears no pity from him. Silence stretches between them until he breaks it. “And Sir Gerrera will be attending the ball in three days?”

“He petitioned the court since Grange didn’t invite him last year. I’ve decided to be the bigger person.” She meets his gaze. “Do you think I made the right decision?”

He thinks it over for a minute, before deciding, “I think you did what I would have done, had I been in your place.”

The corners of her mouth turn upwards. “Well, I have that comfort at least.”

“If you need help during the ball, if you wish to stay away from him, I mean,” Cassian clears his throat, “I would be more than happy to be of assistance.”

“I may take you up on that.” She stands up and stretches, finally placing her hat back on her head. “Enough of my tragic past. Shall we head back? It’s almost time for lunch.”

“Together? On the horse?” His eyes widen.

She snorts, swinging herself up on Rogue, who has been happily munching on leaves and grass the entire time. “Unless you want to walk.”

He exhales nervously, before pulling himself up behind her. She begins to second-guess herself at the feel of him pressed close against her back, and is glad he can’t see her face. “Okay, I’m good to go.”

If she takes the long way back, well, he’s none the wiser.

* * *

 

Later that day, after the mail has arrived, Cassian runs into Leia alone in the hallway. It’s a surprise to see her, but he’s glad he has the opportunity to talk to her. “Princess.”

“Oh, hello, Lord Andor. I was under the impression you were playing sabacc with Sir Rook,” Leia says with some confusion.

“He beat me like he always does. I’m on my way to retrieve a book from the library, actually.” He pauses and looks at her carefully. “Would you care to join me?”

She eyes him suspiciously, but agrees. “Of course, Lord Andor. And what book would that be?”

“A book on Jedi Philosophy for the Prince,” he waves his hand dismissively before lowering his voice, “but I have to speak to you.”

“Yes, I gathered.” She also starts speaking quietly as they enter the library. “What is it?”

“I was wondering if you’ve received anything from Duke Draven recently.”

She sighs. “Let me guess, you received a letter detailing his plans on the reconstruction of Yavin.”

“He told me he wants to push the council on a vote within the next month.” He runs a hand through his hair. “He writes that he regrets this will cut our visit short.”

“Good thing I outrank him.” She puts her hands on her hips and peers into his face. “Be honest. Do you really want to go back?”

He learned a long time ago never to lie to Leia. “No.”

“Because of the Queen?” Her gaze is unwavering.

“Not entirely.” Which is also true, though she doesn’t quite look like she believes it.

“Hmm.” She taps a finger against her chin, looking at a spot above his left shoulder. He waits for her to come to a decision. It’s a few awkward moments for him, but she does eventually speak. “I think the best plan is to keep you and Sir Rook here while Luke, Sir Solo, and I go back. As much as I may hate to admit the Duke is right, the sooner we go in and rebuild Yavin the better. I’ll write to Lady Mothma and the rest of the council to see if we can convene in two weeks and hold the vote in three. Has the Duke made you a co-sponsor the bill?”

“That’s why he wanted me to come back sooner,” he confirms.

She frowns. “I’ll write to him and tell him not to expect you. It’s unnecessary to drag you away for something that I have no doubt will easily pass. You will have to be present for the actual vote, however.”

“Of course.”

She sighs. “So I think my brother, Sir Solo, and I should leave at the end of this week, and then you must follow us two weeks later. Does that sound agreeable? The trip will only be short a few days at most.”

He nods, knowing it’s more than he’d hoped for. “And Sir Rook?”

“Let him do whatever he wants. Force knows he looks happier here than I’ve seen him in the entirety of our acquaintanceship.” She looks over her shoulder as she begins to leave the library. “Good luck, Lord Andor.”

“For, ma’am?” he asks, hand reaching for the book he promised he’d get Luke, what seems like hours ago.

“With the Queen.” She smiles. “I think you will be very happy together.”

He turns red, bowing shortly as she leaves. He idly wonders if Jyn’s advisors give her as much trouble as it seems everyone else gives him.

* * *

Jyn is doing some of the deep breathing exercises Chirrut taught her when they first met, attempting to slow her heart rate down as she waits for the others to appear. Since Luke, Leia, and Han have to leave the next day, she’s decided they should be announced before the rest of the assembly. Mostly to show them her appreciation, but also to make it harder for Saw to get to her. Not that she thinks it’ll deter him completely, just maybe that it’ll give her enough time to get a little tipsy.

“Shouldn’t we be at the party?” is the first thing Han asks when he sees her as the group gathers.

“You will be,” she promises, before addressing everyone at once. “I know some of you must return to Alderaan tomorrow, so I would like for us to be announced together, as a show of solidarity between our two kingdoms.” She smiles at Leia. “What do you think?”

Leia grins and gives Jyn a brief hug. “We would be honored, and we will miss you.”

As everyone begins to line up, Jyn holds out her hand to Cassian. “Lord Andor, I believe it’s your duty to escort me in tonight.”

He stares blankly at her, until Bodhi nudges him, causing him to move forward. “If it is my duty.”

She smiles tightly at him. “Thank you.”

They end up in the back, because of class and land of origin, and have to watch everyone be announced as they enter the ballroom. He tilts his head closer to hers, whispering, “You know, if you wanted me to escort you, all you had to do was ask.”

She snorts. “It really is tradition. Do you want me to explain the rules of Grange etiquette to you?”

“No, thank you. I’m afraid I would fall asleep.”

She manages to turn the laugh that escapes her into a cough. “You’re going to get me into trouble.”

“At least you’re smiling now,” he points out, “and look less like you want to faint.”

A wave of relief washes over her as she realizes he’s right. She squeezes his hand as best as she can without moving it. “Thank you. Really.”

He looks over at her with a smile. “Any time, ma’am.”

“Jyn,” she corrects him, a little desperately, right before they’re about to be announced, “please, call me Jyn.”

His smile widens, but he doesn’t have time to say anything before their names and titles are called out. Then, they’re led down the short staircase, and she must accept Duke Obitt’s invitation to dance to officially open the ball.

She tries to keep an eye on him as she dances with the Duke, but unfortunately the dance is too fast for that.

“So, ma’am,” Obitt drawls, “how has the delegation from Alderaan enjoyed their visit?”

“I rather think that’s a question you should pose to them, Duke.” She always tries her best to be polite to the odious man whenever she has to see him, but she thinks her dislike for him also always manages to bleed through.

Thankfully, he’s also the most obtuse man Jyn has ever met. “Quite right. I hope, of course, you have shown them all of Grange’s gems, so that they might align themselves better with us in the future.”

She can barely refrain from rolling her eyes. “I have done my best.”

The rest of the dance is much of the same, the Duke saying things that suggest Jyn doesn’t know what she’s doing, and Jyn refraining from purposefully smashing his toes. It’s not enough to keep her mind off of Cassian, and she hopes he’ll claim the next dance.

Unfortunately, it looks like everyone has different plans for her, as she passed off from one nobleman to another in a string of mediocre dances. Finally, Luke cuts in, and manages to whisk her away. He laughs as soon as they’ve twirled away from her old partner. “I thought you were going to murder that poor man.”

She rolls her eyes. “Count Brin was merely trying to give me advice on how to rule on the new trade regulations suggested for our alliance with Eadu. He mistakenly thought I welcomed his opinion.”

“I am glad you and Leia know each other now. She faces many of the same issues.” He sighs, his face losing some of its cheer. “Do you think you will be able to visit her in Alderaan?”

“I should hope so, but most likely not for a while, and never for very long. She is lucky, in that the government is truly run by council. As sovereign, I do not have many of the same freedoms that she does,” she pauses, “or you do.”

Some of the cheer returns. “Yes, I am rather lucky that I have two more years before I am crowned King. Kenobi is so good at his job I’m afraid the people will revolt once he retires.”

She smiles up at him. “I think you’ll make a fine King, Luke. You must invite me to your coronation ball.”

“I hope to see you before then, at least,” he teases. “But, yes, if you do not receive an invitation, feel free to invite yourself.”

“You may be joking, but I will hold you to that,” she says in mock seriousness.

“I hope you do. I -” But whatever Luke was going to say next is lost, because they’re approached by none other than Saw.

He looks at Jyn as he addresses Luke. “Do you mind if I cut in, your Highness?”

Luke, who doesn’t know anything about her past with the older man, gives him a smile. “Of course, Sir Gerrera. It’s a pleasure to see you.”

Saw doesn’t respond, and moves to take Luke’s place. If Jyn clutches a little desperately at Luke, he doesn’t seem to notice. Instead, he turns his smile on her. “I’ll come back later to claim another dance, Jyn, so be prepared.”

Her smile is pained, but of course, he doesn’t seem to notice that either.

Saw begins to move, and Jyn makes sure to be as stiff as possible in his arms. There’s enough silence between them that she hopes it’ll stay like that for the rest of the dance, but of course she’s not that lucky.

“You look good, Jyn.” His voice is rougher than she remembered, face more scarred than the one that sometimes haunts her dreams.

“I believe the correct way to address me is your Majesty, Sir Gerrera.” She can’t meet his eyes, but she tries to inject as much coldness into her voice as possible.

He sighs. “Jyn.”

“What?” she snaps. “You lost the right to be familiar with me when you left.”

“You need to understand that I left _ for  _ you,” he pleads. “I knew I could help the war, to help end it so you could take the throne in peace.”

She finally meets his eyes. “What I  _ needed _ was for you to stay. I had to fend for myself on the streets of Jedha City until Baze and Chirrut took me in.”

“And you’re stronger for it. Don’t you see that?”

“Yes, I am,” she tilts her head up, “but that’s in spite of you, not because of you.” She pulls away from him. “Now, if you’ll excuse me.”

“Jyn,” he calls after her, but she’s done. She weaves her way through the crowd, anger blinding her to the faces she passes.

She makes it out of the ballroom and is halfway down the hall when she hears a different voice call after her. “Jyn!”

She whirls around. “What?”

Cassian approaches her, concern etched on every inch of his face. “Are you okay? I noticed you were dancing with Sir Gerrera.”

“I’m fine.” She runs a hand over her face. “I’m just ashamed.”

“Why?” he asks, confused.

“I’m weak.” She sighs, leaning against the wall of the hallway. “I let Saw get to me in front of all those people, and now my people are going to think I can’t lead this country.”

He leans against the wall next to her. “I think you might be exaggerating things.”

For some reason, even though she knows he means well, this is the last straw. She pushes off of the wall, glaring at him. “You don’t understand, Cassian. I’m criticized for everything I do by the nobility in Grange, especially because I am a woman. If I get caught being emotional, they immediately attribute it to my gender. I can’t afford to look weak.”

“Being angry with someone who wronged you isn’t weak. It’s being human.”

She knows he’s right, but she’s not in the mood to be humored. “That may be your opinion, Lord Andor. It’s a good thing I didn’t ask for it.”

His eyebrows rise. “I’m terribly sorry, your Majesty. I did not realize I was intruding.”

As he walks away, she wishes she could find it in herself to call out to him and apologize, but she guesses that’s just another thing she’s doing wrong.

* * *

“I thought things were going well between you two,” Bodhi tells him, confused.

“Me, too,” Cassian sighs, “but I suppose not.” He takes a sip of his whiskey, staring moodily out of his window. “Maybe I should just go back to Alderaan.”

“No!” Bodhi says, just as Kaytu shouts, “Yes!”

The two glare at each other as Cassian snorts. “Thanks you two, that really clears it up for me.”

“Cassian, I’ve seen the way she looks at you.” Bodhi’s voice is gentle, as if he’s afraid of spooking a horse. “If you leave now, who know what will happen?”

“Which is exactly why he should leave,” Kaytu snaps. “Is Cassian supposed to just sit around and wait until the Queen decides she wants him?”

Cassian sighs. “That is a good point. Why should I sit around and wait for something that may never happen? I’m needed more in Alderaan than Grange.”

“So you wouldn’t say yes if Jyn asked you to marry her?” Bodhi demands. “Tell me you wouldn’t, and I’ll believe you.”

Jyn’s bright green eyes and warm smile pop into Cassian’s mind before he can think to stop the thought. Her laugh and the way she speaks, the way she governs. “No, I would not say no.”

“But is that really enough reason to stay?” Kaytu frowns at him. “This is all dealing with hypotheticals anyway. She may not even harbor any romantic feelings towards you.”

“Thanks, Kaytu. I really appreciate it.” Cassian rubs at his eyes, suddenly exhausted by the trip’s events. “But you’re right. We should start packing.”

Bodhi gets up from his perch on Cassian’s bed. “You’re making a mistake, Cassian.”

“At least it will be my mistake to make.” Cassian sets his glass down. “Will you stay for longer?”

Bodhi nods. “For the full six weeks, at least. I would wish you a good trip, but I don’t want you to think that I approve of you leaving. Will you say goodbye to Jyn, at least?”

Cassian looks away. “With the Princess and the rest of them.”

“I never took you for a coward, Cassian.”

Bodhi’s voice is quiet, but it still hits its target of making Cassian feel guilty. He doesn’t look up as his friend closes the door behind him.

Kaytu, at least, waits until Bodhi’s gone to complain. “That was completely unnecessary.”

“Not now, Kay,” he pours himself another whiskey, “not now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun-dun-dun!


	5. During Week Four

Jyn is staring moodily out of her window, knees tucked under her chin as she sits on the window seat. She’s planning on staying in her room all day, especially after sending Nari to Chirrut and Baze with a message she wasn’t feeling well. They’ll probably see through it, but hopefully they’re too busy with cleanup to call her out on it.

She doesn’t need them to make her feel bad. She already feels terrible.

It wasn’t that Cassian was wrong, because he was definitely right. She pushed him away because she panicked, and was overwhelmed by Saw’s presence and the emotions he had stirred up. She wishes she could go back in time and stop herself from hurting Cassian, but, barring any miraculous inventions made in the next few hours, she’s stuck living with what she did.

She also wishes she knew what to do, but, since she’s too embarrassed and stubborn to admit out loud she was wrong, she’s at a loss.

There’s a sharp knock on her door, and she quickly draws a blanket around herself, shouting out, “I’m not feeling well!”

The door opens anyway, an unimpressed-looking Baze stepping into the room. “Is this what you’re going to be doing for the rest of the day?”

She glares out of the window, avoiding his gaze. “Where’s Chirrut?”

“Busy stalling our guests. Lord Andor is joining the Princess and her company on their trip back to Alderaan.”

She stands up more quickly than she thought possible. “What?”

“I thought you might like to know.” He clears his throat, and steps back towards the door. “I assume you will want to say goodbye?”

“I don’t understand,” she says, a little helplessly. “He was supposed to stay for another few weeks.”

His gaze softens. “Apparently he decided he was needed more at Alderaan’s court than here.”

For the first time in a very long time, Jyn feels like she might cry, her heart beating so fast she’s worried it might give out. “If he wants to leave, I can’t make him stay.”

Baze steps closer and puts a hand on her shoulder. “Little one, why would you want him to stay?”

“Because, I,” she pauses, trying to collect her racing thoughts, “I think I might love him.”

He searches her face. “It’s only been a little over three weeks.”

“I know, but I can’t, I can’t imagine wanting to marry anyone else.” She looks up at him. “What do I do?”

“Tell him that.”

A few tears slip out at that. “I can’t! I can’t put myself out there like that. Baze, you don’t understand.”

“I think I understand better than most.” He gives her a sympathetic smile. “You are brave enough, Jyn. I have faith in you.”

Somehow, that makes her feel, if not better, at least a little more calm. She takes a deep breath, releasing it before telling him, “Okay. If you could tell him to please meet me in the library?” 

As he turns to leave, she panics and grabs hold of his arm. “Wait. What if he refuses to come?”

“Then he is a fool.” He pats her hand before slipping out of her grasp. “And I do not take Lord Andor for a fool.”

She waits until he’s left to hurriedly comb her hair, putting it into a simple bun she often kept it in before becoming Queen. She would call Nari to assist her, but she’s afraid that if she takes too long, Cassian will come and go and she’ll never see him again.

The pain she feels at even imagining him not being around is scary in its intensity, and ultimately what pushes her out of her door. Whispering a quick prayer to whoever may be listening, including but not limited to the Force, she darts off to the library.

* * *

Cassian wishes they would go already. He knows the longer they stay the more likely it is someone will try to talk him out of leaving, and he’s not going to change his mind. The fact of the matter is that he is not the type of man to sit around and wait for a woman to decide if she wants him or not.

Even if he does want her to want him.

But he can’t imagine they’d have a successful marriage if she won’t trust him to make her feel better, or if she’ll resort to titles every time she gets mad. He wants a partnership, not some political match, and he’s beginning to feel afraid that that’s all she sees him as. If she didn’t, maybe she’d respect him more.

He will write to her, since he promised, but hopefully he won’t lay eyes on Grange for as long as it takes him to forget he ever thought he was falling in love with Jyn.

Draven will probably reprimand him, and Leia and Bodhi will be disappointed in him, but he could not live with himself if he set aside his morals.

Han and Luke are chatting with Chirrut as Leia and Bodhi whisper in the corner. If he were a betting man, he would bet they were talking about him. If nothing else, Bodhi’s eyes keep darting to him and Leia’s face is etched in a frown.

He tries to focus on the view outside of the window. Grange is beautiful, and he’ll miss the lush green of the fields outside of the palace. The woods surrounding the palace in Alderaan are not as wild as the ones he’s seen in Grange, and there’s something about their untamed beauty that he finds pleasing.

A soft clearing of a throat gets his attention, and he turns to see Baze looking at him with an unreadable expression on his face. “Yes, Lord Malbus?”

“The Queen has requested an audience with you in the library,” he says, voice quiet enough that no one else can hear.

For a brief moment he considers asking to be excused from the meeting, but a large part of him is equal parts curious and desirous to see Jyn one last time.  “Thank you,” he tells the other man, getting up and leaving the room before anyone can ask where he’s going.

He’s nervous, but determined as he walks towards the library, nervously fidgeting with the cravat he wishes weren’t so tight around his throat. He can’t imagine what Jyn wants from him, except maybe to apologize

When he enters, she’s standing at one of the windows, twisting her fingers together as she looks out onto the courtyard that borders the room. “Your Majesty,” he greets her, with a short bow.

She looks pained as she turns to him. “Lord Andor,” she pauses, “Cassian.” She looks like she’s struggling for words. “I should not have treated you as I did last night. I, I’m truly very sorry, and I hope you can forgive me.”

He softens a little bit. “I realize it must have been very difficult for you to see Sir Gerrera again last night.”

“Yes,” she nods once, movement jerky, “but that’s not why I asked you here. I mean, I did want to apologize, and ask for your forgiveness, but that’s not the only reason I wanted to see you before you left.”

He steps a little closer to her. “Then what is?”

“I have a question for you,” she says, a little breathlessly. Her eyes are the brightest he’s ever seen them, and he finds himself completely devoid of any negative feelings he may have had even moments ago. “I hope you won’t mind me asking it.”

He freezes for a second, before reflexively swallowing. “I’m sure I won’t.”

His voice is hoarse, and it seems to give her a boost of confidence, though he notices her hands are shaking where they’re pressed against her stomach. “I was wondering, well, hoping, that, perhaps you would like to stay.”

He thinks, hopes, he knows what she’s trying to ask, but he wants to be 100% sure before saying yes. “For?”

“For,” Jyn gives a shaky laugh, “for me. I would be happy,  _ too _ happy, really, if you consented to, ah, if you agreed to marry me.”

He grins, almost involuntarily, before straightening out his face again. “It depends.”

“On what?” she asks, eyes wide and nervous.

“If you let me kiss you first,” he whispers, leaning towards her.

She wets her lips with her tongue. “And then will you say yes?”

He can’t fight his smile any longer. “I have to kiss you.”

“Cassian!” She instantly relaxes, laughing as she throws her arms around his neck. He picks her up and twirls her, happier than he ever believed he could be. This was not the direction he thought their conversation would take, and his heart feels full to bursting. When he sets her down, he can’t help but press his lips to hers for a brief moment.

It occurs to him that she doesn’t know how he feels yet, and that he doesn’t know how she feels, so he pulls back. “You need to realize, Jyn, that this isn’t a political match for me.”

She sobers, smoothing out his lapels. “No, certainly not.” Her eyes flick up to his. “I would say it’s a love match, if anything.”

He grins again, face hurting from how wide it stretches. “I would say the same thing.”

She smiles in response, and drags him down for another kiss.

* * *

“I suppose we should go make the announcement,” Jyn tells him, lips swollen from the kisses she and Cassian have been sharing.

He groans, dropping his forehead to her shoulder. “Bodhi is going to be insufferable.”

She laughs and cards her fingers through his hair, marveling at the fact that she gets to now. “If you think Bodhi is going to be bad, just think about Chirrut.” She pauses, not wanting to ruin the moment, but feeling the need to say, “Do you forgive me for how I treated you last night?”

He pulls back to look at her. “I do, but I wish you wouldn’t shut me out.”

“I’ll try very hard not to,” she promises, “but you have to understand, the only people who’ve loved me and haven’t left are Baze and Chirrut.”

He takes her hand in his and presses a tender kiss to her knuckles. “I won’t leave you, either, Jyn. I promise.”

Her heart feels like it’s expanding into her throat, so she pulls him in for a kiss instead of responding.

What seems like an eternity and not long enough, she pulls back, laughing as he tries to chase her lips. “Seriously, Cassian, we have to announce the engagement. Someone is bound to come looking for us sooner rather than later anyway.”

He sighs. “I suppose you’re right. The Princess will probably put off leaving for another day so we can have a celebratory dinner tonight.”

“I am glad you’re not leaving today,” she says quietly, taking his arm as they leave the library.

“As am I, but I still must go and tie up any loose ends I’ve left in Alderaan, and then travel to Fest to talk to my parents.” He looks down at her. “It should only take me a two or three weeks at most.”

“And then we’ll have to worry about the wedding.” She leans against him, pressing her cheek against his shoulder. “I suppose it’ll have to be rather large.”

“I hope not.” He makes a face. “I rather dislike large gatherings of people.”

She hums. “Well, your family, your friends, my court,” she pauses, “anyone else?”

“Some nobility from Fest and Alderaan, but no, I think you’ve covered it.” He stops them as they reach the doors of the drawing room. “So, how do you want to approach this?”

She exhales. “I don’t know. I suppose we should get it over with.”

He leans down to press his lips against hers, chaste but firm. “They’ll be happy, Jyn.”

“You don’t think we’re moving too fast?” she whispers eyes flicking up to his. “They won’t judge us for a quick courtship?”

“I think people in your position don’t have the luxury of a slow courtship,” he looks at her seriously, “but I can’t imagine ever wanting to marry someone other than you.”

She smiles widely. “Okay, let’s tell them.”

They step through the doors, her hand still tucked into the crook of his arm. Everyone turns to look at them, and she can feel her face start to heat up. The words stick in her throat, so she looks up at Cassian.

He seems to take the cue. “Everyone, we, ah, have an announcement to make.”

Bodhi shoots out of his chair. “Oh my Force.”

“Congratulations!” Chirrut looks smug as he also rises out of his seat.

The rest of the group soon follow suit, and before she knows it, Jyn is being hugged tightly by Leia. “I am so glad to hear the news. You couldn’t have chosen a better husband.”

“Thank you.” Jyn pulls back with a smile. “I hope you’ll be able to come back for the wedding.”

“Of course.” Leia smiles back. “Nothing would make me happier.”

“And will you push back your departure for a day? So we can have a proper celebratory dinner?”

“Absolutely. Alderaan can wait a day.” Leia pulls Jyn back in for a hug. “I’m just so happy for you.”

Jyn squeezes back. “Me, too.”

* * *

At the end of the day, Cassian is laying on his bed, grinning at the ceiling. He can’t believe just 24 hours ago he had convinced himself nothing was ever going to come of his relationship with Jyn, and now they’re going to be married within a few months.

The door to his room slams open. “I hear congratulations are in order.” Kaytu sniffs as he begins tidying the room.

“Thank you.” Not even Kaytu’s snarky mood can put a damper on his own happy one.

Kaytu makes a displeased noise. “And I suppose you didn’t think about the implications of being married to a monarch, did you?”

“Can’t you just be happy for one night, Kaytu?” Cassian sits up and frowns at the man. “I’m getting  _ married _ .”

“Yes, in a land where you will have no power. The Queen reigns, but what does her husband do? Run the household?”

Cassian’s frown deepens. “I don’t know. I suppose that’s something we’ll need to speak about.”

“And what about living here, in Grange?” Kaytu continues. “You won’t have much freedom, and I’ll be forced to live here, in this sorry excuse for a palace.”

“We’ll figure it out.” Cassian sighs and lays back on his bed. “If you don’t want to continue being in my service, I’m sure Bodhi would take you on.”

Kaytu stiffens, and turns toward Cassian. “I never said that. I merely want you to understand the implication of becoming the husband of a Queen.”

“Being the husband of the woman I love will be worth it, don’t you think?”

Kaytu turns back around, finishing his packing. “I don’t know. I don’t feel things like love.” He pauses, turns back around to Cassian. “I do, however, hope you’ll be happy together.”

Cassian grins and gets up to hug his manservant. “Thank you, my friend.”

Kaytu pats him stiffly on the back. “Yes, well. We’re still leaving tomorrow, yes?”

“Yes, to Alderaan and then to Fest.” Cassian lets Kaytu go. “To say goodbye.”

“So sentimental.” Kaytu sighs.

Cassian laughs. “Incurably so.”

* * *

“I will miss you, so much.” Jyn sighs and loops her arms around Cassian’s neck, making sure she doesn’t accidentally push them out of the closet they’re stuffed into.

His arms are already around her waist, but he does give her a tighter squeeze. “And I you. But the time will go by faster than you think.”

She leans up on her tiptoes to press another kiss against his lips. “I wish I could go with you, that I wasn’t a queen, so we could just travel wherever and whenever we wanted to.”

He hums. “Yes, but then your people would be worse for it. You’re a magnificent queen.”

She kisses him one last time, before reluctantly letting him go. “Come on, they’ll start to miss us soon.”

He holds her hand as they walk down the hallways of the palace together. “There’s something you’ll have to think about while I’m gone.”

“What is it?” she asks, pressing her side against his. “About the wedding?”

“About what comes after.”

She blushes and laughs. “You’re so forward today, Cassian.”

“What?” He looks at her in confusion, before blushing. “That’s not what I meant!”

“I believe you.” She grins. “I’m sure what you want me to think about is much more boring.”

He snorts and squeezes her hand. “I want you to think about my title, and what my place is in your government.”

“Yes, that is sufficiently boring.” She squeezes his hand back. “I’ll try and have it settled before you come back.”

“Thank you.” He brings her hand up to his lips to give it a kiss before releasing it, as they step into the foyer where everyone else is waiting.

“We thought we might have to send a search party,” Chirrut jokes.

Everyone laughs, except for Jyn and Cassian, who turn bright red. Jyn sighs. “I told you he’d be the worst,” she says to Cassian, just loudly enough for the rest of them to hear.

“I’m just getting started. You have that to look forward to, Lord Andor,” Chirrut tells him with a grin.

Cassian laughs. “I’m sure I will.”

After a round of prolonged goodbyes, Bodhi gives Jyn one last hug. “I’m sorry to leave you when I wasn’t planning on it.”

Jyn pulls back and takes his hands in hers. “I’m sure Cassian needs all the help he can get. I’ll see you soon enough, right?”

“Right.” Bodhi smiles. “We’ll be back before you know it.”

“I doubt that’s possible. I’ll miss you all.” She can feel herself start to tear up, but she manages to hold them back.

Bodhi looks like he knows how she feels, however. “See you in three weeks, Jyn.”

“Goodbye, Bodhi.” She looks up at Cassian, who stands in front of her as Bodhi walks towards the carriage. “And goodbye, Cassian.”

“Goodbye, Jyn.” Cassian kisses her hand. “Write to me, will you?”

“As often as you write to me.” Jyn smiles at him. “Hurry back.”

“I promise.”

She watches the carriages until she can’t see them anymore, tight bands across her heart. Chirrut sighs as he stands next to her. “He will come back soon, little one.”

“I know.” She turns towards her guardian. “It’s been a very strange month, hasn’t it?”

“But a good one on the whole, wouldn’t you say?”

She takes her guardian’s arm and allows him to lead her inside. “Yes, I would.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know this is super short, but I wanted to give you guys something at least. School is still kicking my ass.


	6. Weeks Five through Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry this is late! Please forgive me!

“Congratulations on your upcoming nuptials, Lord Andor. You’ve made us very proud,” Draven greets Cassian as he enters the Alderaan royal palace.

Cassian debates for a moment about whether or not to say he didn’t do it to make anyone proud, but he decides that’s unnecessarily combative. “Thank you, Duke.”

“I assume you’ll be stepping down from your position in the court.”

“I think it is necessary, unfortunately.” Cassian raises an eyebrow at the other man. “It would probably be seen as a conflict of interest.”

Draven nods. “I hope, however, that Grange will lend its aid to helping us rebuild Yavin and Hoth.”

“It is up for the Queen to decide.” Cassian starts to feel uncomfortable. “If you’ll excuse me, Duke. I must unpack.”

“Yes, of course. I’ll see you later.” Draven walks briskly away.

Cassian watches him go with some trepidation. He really hopes other officials of Alderaan, and even Fest, don’t try to put him in the awkward position of trying to use Grange’s resources for their wants and needs. If he had to pick someone to be loyal to, it would definitely be to Jyn.

As he steps into his room, he sees Kaytu surveying his room with a critical eye. “So, what’s the plan?”

“It’s a good thing you have so little things.” Kaytu sighs, turning to face him. “We should be completely packed by the end of the week.”

“I still have to settle my accounts and pass on my land to Bodhi. I think we’ll leave in the middle of next week, and then visit Fest for a week, before returning to Grange,” Cassian tells him.

“The shortest farewell tour ever,” Kaytu grumbles.

Cassian grins. “Just think, when we get back, we’ll be in the midst of planning a wedding, so at least you’ll be busy.”

“Ah yes, the  _ wedding _ ,” Kaytu grumbles. “Hopefully the Queen’s staff isn’t quite as useless as they seem.”

Cassian shakes his head. “You, my friend, are impossible.”

Kaytu rolls his eyes. “Yes, and you are the easiest person in the world to get along with.” He pauses. “That was sarcasm, in case you couldn’t tell.”

“Trust me, I couldn’t miss it if I tried.”

* * *

Jyn frowns, rereading the page in front of her for what seems like the tenth time. She sighs, and copies down relevant paragraphs. “Chirrut, I’m running into an issue.”

“What is it?” He tilts his head towards her in curiosity.

She sits down next to him, shuffling through the papers she has in her hands. “Well, Cassian is very technically a prince in Fest, but he is also a lord in Alderaan. Since gaining the land in Alderaan, he’s become a citizen there.”

“So, you are confused as to his rights as your husband,” he finishes for her. He thinks about his answer for a few moments before telling her, “His blood is royal, and that makes him a prince for life, no matter where he lives. However, I doubt your Parliament would allow him anything higher than Prince Consort.”

She slumps in her seat. “Any particular reason why? Or just because Obitt dislikes foreigners?”

“I think the Dukes are worried he’ll use his political influences to fix Fest’s economy,” he says carefully. “It’s been in an economic recession since the beginning of the war.”

“Cassian wouldn’t do that,” she frowns, “would he?”

“If you think he’s using you for political and economical gain, perhaps you should reexamine why you want to marry him.”

She sighs again. “No, you’re right. I shouldn’t think such things about the man I’m going to marry.” A warmth settles in her stomach as her heart leaps into her throat. “Oh Force, I’m getting married.”

He chuckles and nudges her. “I promise it’s not as bad as some people say it is. It can be quite fun.”

“I can’t imagine you without Baze, if I’m being honest,” she admits.

He hums thoughtfully, before saying, suddenly, “We had a big fight once, many years before we met you, when we were still young and newly married.”

“What was it about?” she asks, frowning.

He waves his hand dismissively. “I don’t think either of us remember, but I do remember how I thought we would never make up. He left for three weeks, and I was sure I was never going to see him again.”

She looks at him in confusion. “Why are you telling me this?”

“I have a feeling you and the soon-to-be Prince Consort will have your fair share of arguments, little one, and I want you to know that is perfectly normal, and that it would be strange if you didn’t.” He smiles at her. “Now, what’s your plan for approaching your Dukes for confirmation?”

“Fight them into submission?”

His smile grows wider. “That’s my girl.”

* * *

Cassian jerks awake at the knock on the carriage door. Kaytu peers in through the window. “We’re here.”

Cassian swears, scrubbing at his face. “Thanks, Kaytu,” he finally manages.

The sister closest to him in age is there waiting for him at the top of the stairs, a grin stretching across her face. “Brother!” she calls out in Festian.

He climbs the stairs in a hurry, sweeping her up into a hug. “Sabine, it’s so good to see you.” It’s almost a relief to be speaking his native language after so long.

His sister pats his cheek after he sets her down. “And you, Cass. It’s been almost a year since I’ve seen you, at Mara’s wedding.”

“I’m sorry, sister. I should come visit more often.” He feels the guilt weigh heavy in his stomach.

“I suppose Alderaan has been very busy,” she teases him, taking his arm and leading him into the palace. “But you are here now, and about to be married! You must tell me about this Queen. I want to know everything.”

He grins down at her before launching into the story of his courtship with Jyn, if it could be called that. She sits in a chair in his bedroom as he changes behind a partition, out of his dusty travelling clothes and into something cleaner and more comfortable. She listens with rapt attention, and when he steps out from behind the partition, she’s smiling at him.

“What?” he asks her, tying up his cravat quickly.

She shakes her head slightly. “You sound happy, Cass. Much happier than when I last saw you. I hope Queen Jyn makes you happy.”

“I think I am more worried about making  _ her _ happy, Sabi. She has had a troubled past.” He sits down next to her. “Now, what about you? How have things been?”

“Everything is the same, I feel.” She sighs, slumping back in her chair. “Now that our sisters have been successfully married, Mama is putting pressure on me. Papa doesn’t care, but he’s never around, anyway.”

The news about his father is not new. “I take it you haven’t told our mother your feelings regarding the matter?” he asks with a frown.

She snorts. “Yes, because that would be so easy.” She sits up straight in her chair. “Well, Mama, you see, I know you want me to marry the nobleman from Bespin, but I don’t want to get married because I’m uninterested in men, women, and everything inbetween?” She slumps again. “It’s hopeless.”

“I’ll try and talk to her, Sabi, okay?” He sighs. “Who knows? Maybe she’ll be in a good mood because of my engagement.”

“Speaking of which,” she stands up and smooths her skirts, “Mama will be wondering where you are.”

“Well, I would hate to disappoint.” He offers her his arm as they leave his room and make their way towards the throne room.

“You, disappoint?” She grins up at him. “Never.”

Unfortunately, the throne room isn’t too far away from the wing his bedroom is in. It’s not that he doesn’t love his parents; he does, very much. He just doesn’t like spending time around them. His mother was always more concerned about appearances than the emotional status of her family, and his father was never around, always wanting to go hunting or going off to his cabin for whatever reason. He and his sisters relied on each other for the love and affection he supposed parents were responsible for.

Now, with four out of five sisters married, it’s just Sabine and him at home. Though Mara, oldest and first in line for the throne, lives at home, she’s been touring Coruscant with her husband for the past three months, so he won’t see her until the wedding, if she’s able to make it.

He drops his sister’s arm as they approach the doors. His sister, being older, enters first and drops a curtsey before walking up to their mother and pressing a kiss to her cheek. “Doesn’t Cassian look well, Mama?”

“Very well.” Their mother stands up and extends her arms towards her son. “Come closer, dear. I want to take a good look at you.”

He gives her a short bow before approaching, allowing her to pull him into a hug. “Hello, Mama.”

“My dear.” She pulls back and gives him a critical once over. “Well, you’re skinnier than I would like, but I suppose once you’re married you’ll fatten up some.”

He and Sabine share a pained look before he turns his gaze back to his mother. “Yes, Mama.”

She pats his cheek. “And such a nice match it is, too. You’ve done very well for us, Cassian.”

“Yes, Mama.” He grits his teeth and tries to stop from bristling.

She sighs, and turns to Sabine. “I suppose you and your brother should go through his things and decide what should go to Grange and what should stay.”

“But Mama,” Sabine says, eyes darting to Cassian, “I’m sure Cassian is too tired to do that today. It’s a long ride from Alderaan to Fest.”

Their mother fixes his sister with a cold glare. “But of course Cassian must do it today. The rest of the week will be busy with feasts celebrating his impending marriage.”

It takes a herculean effort to not groan out loud. He sighs. “Come on, Sabine. It will go fast with you helping me.”

“If you’re sure,” she tells him skeptically, taking his arm anyway.

“Anything to please our mother.” He forces a smile, leading her out of the throne room. “See you at dinner, Mama.”

“I wish she would think of your feelings before ordering such things,” she whispers once they’ve left.

He snorts. “Sabi, it’s been a lifetime of this. Do you really think she’s going to change now?”

“No, but I wish she would,” she answers wistfully. She looks up at him. “And what of your betrothed? Do you think she’ll make a good mother?”

He thinks of the way she treated Bodhi, the gentleness and kindness she used to coax him out of his shell. “I am sure of it.”

His sister stops him, and looks at him earnestly. “You truly love her, don’t you, Cass?”

The emotion swells in his throat. “I do.”

“Then I will be excited to meet my new sister soon.” She pats his arm. “Dear Cassian, I am so happy for you, little brother.”

“Thank you.” He smiles at her. “I am as well.”

* * *

Jyn is fidgeting in the library, trying to pay attention to the papers she has to approve or deny, but she can’t focus. Her parliament is meeting and deciding on what position Cassian will take in her government. She hopes they give him enough power so that he doesn’t feel reliant on her. She can’t imagine he’ll be happy if he doesn’t have his own business to attend to.

She only makes it another fifteen minutes before she goes to the throne room, an hour early, so she can hear her parliament as soon as they break. She manages to amuse herself by reading over Cassian’s last letter to her, the one she keeps tucked into the pocket she managed to persuade Nari to sew into her dress. She thinks it’s ridiculous her dresses don’t already have pockets in them, so she has Nari alter all of them.

_ Dearest, loveliest Jyn, _

_ I’m in Fest now, and I wish you were with me. The rivers that border the palace are at their highest point, the rain we’ve received turning the usually dusty and dry hills green and lush. The landscape is so different from Grange, and I think you would enjoy it. _

_ It is only a week until I can see you again, and I can’t help but count down the days. I imagine being able to hold you again, and it’s all that’s getting me through my trip. I keep your last letter close to me, in my breast pocket. It’s reassuring to know you miss me as much as I miss you. _

_ I’m sorry this letter is so short, but I’m being called away by my mother. But just imagine, in a week I will be able to hold you again, and kiss you as much as you want me to. I hope to arrive on Monday before dinner. _

_ All my love, _

_ Cassian _

By the twelfth time she’s read through it, her parliament are ready to be received. She hastily tucks the letter away, standing to receive her dukes. Chirrut and Baze take their traditional space near her side, and once all of the men and women file in, she takes her seat on the throne.

Duke Obitt steps forward, clearing his throat. “Your Highness.”

“Duke,” she replies stiffly.

“We’ve come to a decision regarding Lord Andor.” He straightens his back. “We’ve decided to award him the title of Prince Consort, with an allowance of 20,000 credits a year.”

She feels anger bubble up in her throat, and has to fight to stay calm. “Lord Andor is a war hero, and you’ve decided he’s only worth an allowance of 20,000 credits?”

“His attachment to Fest makes him a risk for financially supporting them against the wishes of the crown.”

She might kill him. “And I suppose you do not wish him to take a seat in Parliament.”

“No, ma’am, we do not.” He glares at her.

“I will insist he help us reform our military strategies, so I suggest you rethink your position on that, at least.” She sighs and stands up. “You are dismissed.”

The rest of them file out, but Duke Obitt lingers. “I would advise against that.”

“Thankfully, that is my decision and not yours, Duke. You can leave,” she says coldly.

Once he’s gone, she sinks back onto the throne. “I hate him.”

Chirrut places a hand on her shoulder. “You did well, little one.”

“Cassian isn’t going to be happy. I don’t know how I’m going to tell him, Chirrut. Any advice?” she asks.

“Be honest, but I’m sure he won’t blame you.” He squeezes her shoulder. “Now, come. Sparring will take your mind off of things.”

She sighs again and stands. “I’ll meet you in the courtyard.”

As she changes, she debates writing a letter to Cassian to relay the news, but the letter would only get there the day before her leaves, so she decides to just tell him in person. She can only hope it won’t cast doubt on his happiness in their marriage. All she wants is for him to be happy, and now she feels like she’s fighting a losing battle before it even begins.

* * *

Cassian grunts, trying to force his trunk shut. Kaytu snorts from across the room. “Do you require assistance?”

“No, I have it.” Cassian finally manages to get the clasps done. “See?”

“Yes, quite the accomplishment,” Kaytu says dryly. “When are you meeting with the Queen?”

“In fifteen minutes.” Cassian sighs. “I promised Sabine I would talk to her before I left, and this is my last chance.”

“The probability of the Queen listening to you is very low.”

Cassian grimaces. “Thank you, Kaytu. That makes me feel so much better.”

Fifteen minutes later, he’s in the throne room, giving a short bow to his mother. “Mother.”

“Cassian,” she gestures for him to rise, “what did you wish to speak to me about?”

He sighs, straightening. “It’s about Sabine.”

“Ah, yes, have you managed to talk her into accepting a suitor? She’s so stubborn,” she tells him.

He steels himself for her response. “I actually wanted to ask that you let her remain unmarried.”

She narrows her eyes at him. “And may I ask why?”

“She does not feel attraction as others do. As the fifth child, and with the rest of our sisters married, we do not see the point in forcing her into a marriage.” He matches her gaze with his own.

She taps her fingers on the arm of the throne. “Does she not see the political advantages to marrying? Surely she cares for our country.”

“Her loyalty to Fest is not in question, but her happiness. Would you force her into a match where she does not feel comfortable?” he challenges.

She frowns at him. “Are you suggesting I do not care for my own daughter’s happiness?”

“No, I’m just suggesting you consider leaving her unmarried.” He sighs. “I love you very much, Mother, and I hope you will make the right decision.”

“You may leave, Cassian,” she says, voice unreadable. “I will see you in the morning.”

He bows again before leaving, running into Sabine who is standing just outside the doors. Her eyes are wide and her voice breathless. “What did she say?”

“She questioned me and then dismissed me.” He takes her arm and leads her away. “I can only hope she listened.”

“Thank you, little brother.” She gives his arm a squeeze. “I really appreciate it.”

“Anything for you, Sabi.” He presses a kiss to the top of her head. “At the very least, she’ll be distracted by the wedding for the next few weeks, so you should get a reprieve.”

“Yes, but  _ I _ will be so excited for your wedding I won’t notice it.” She smiles up at him. “Have I told you how happy I am for you?”

“Not today.” He laughs. “But thank you. I am very happy for me, too.” __

* * *

As the hour of Cassian’s arrival approaches, Jyn can’t stop herself from pacing in the foyer of the palace. Baze watches her with amusement as Chirrut smirks in her general direction. She glances over at them. “I’m glad my anxiety is so amusing for you.”

“He will be here soon, little one. You shouldn’t worry so much,” Chirrut tells her.

She presses her hands against her stomach. “I feel sick.”

“Take deep breaths. He will be here before you know it,” Chirrut says sagely.

She opens her mouth to respond, but hears the rattle of a carriage outside before she can say anything. She doesn’t care how she looks as she rushes outside and stops short on the landing, watching Cassian exit the carriage.

He looks up and sees her, taking the stairs two steps at a time. “Jyn.”

“Cassian.” She smiles and wraps her arms around him. “I missed you.” She buries her face in his neck, breathing in his scent.

He hugs her back just as tightly. “I will not be so far from you for so long again, mi amor.”

“Did you enjoy yourself, at least? How was Fest?” She pulls back just enough to see his face.

“The same as always. My family will be coming next week for the wedding. I hope you don’t mind,” he tells her.

She smiles. “No, I would love to meet your family. I hope they like me.”

“I’m sure they will.” He shifts so her hand is in the crook of his elbow and leads her inside. “Who could not like you?”

She laughs. “Plenty of people. Do you want a list by order of importance or the length of the dislike?”

He laughs, too. “Well, they are unimportant, I’m sure. Have you begun planning the wedding?”

“I was waiting for you before I made any permanent decisions, but I thought perhaps we could have it in the morning, followed by a lunch before we take off to Hallik Castle.” She leans against him. “It’s a smaller palace on the beaches of Scarif.”

He smiles down at her. “It sounds wonderful. How long will we have?”

“Unfortunately only three days.” She sighs. “I wish we could have longer.”

“As do I,” he agrees. “But I suppose the country can’t run itself.”

“No, unfortunately.”

He pauses for a moment. “Jyn, I hate to bring this up, but what was the Parliament’s decision regarding me? I was expecting to get a letter.”

“They only decided on Tuesday, so I wasn’t sure if it would get to you in time.” She bites her lip nervously. “I’m afraid you won’t like it, but please believe me when I say I fought for you.”

He squeezes her hand. “I am sure it will be fine.”

“Your title will be Prince Consort, and your allowance is to be 20,000 credits,” she says quickly, trying to get it over with as soon as possible.

He’s quiet just long enough to make her worried. “And a seat in Parliament?”

“They won’t allow it.” She stops them and looks up at him. “However, I’m putting you in charge of military reform, so you will have some government role.”

He gives her a wry smile. “I suppose it will have to be enough.”

“I am very sorry, Cassian,” she assures him. “If it were up to me things would be different.”

“I know. I believe you.”

“Let’s not talk about this now. I haven’t seen you for three weeks.” She takes his hand and drags him to a nearby closet. “I believe you promised me kisses.”

His smile brightens. “I believe I did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asexual and aromantic people are real!


	7. Week Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me. If it makes you feel any better the reason I haven't updated in a long time is because I've been diagnosed with shingles and also had like five papers and a test due. So trust me I am super sorry!!!
> 
> Also, I wasn't really sure where to end this thing? So I think I'm gonna do one last chapter, like an epilogue of sorts, and then a sequel one-shot or something once the semester is over in roughly three weeks.
> 
> Last thing, I didn't include smut because I know it makes some people uncomfortable. However, if you guys want it, I will certainly post it as a one-shot.
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoy!

Jyn fidgets by Cassian’s side in the throne room, twisting her hands together as she tries not to bite her lips. She doesn’t want to greet his family with bloody lips.

Cassian notices her fidgeting, and takes her hand in his to bring it up to his lips. “They will love you, mi amor. Do not look so worried.”

“Easy for you to say,” she grumbles, looking up at him petulantly.

“Yes, because I pride myself on knowing my family very well.” He smirks down at her. “I am lucky my sisters are spoken for, otherwise I fear I would be fighting with Liana and Nari for your attention.”

She squeezes his hand. “It’s not too late for me to run off with one of them, you know. I always enjoy causing a scandal.”

He laughs. “I know you do. It’s one of the many things I love about you.”

She opens her mouth to retort but is interrupted by the announcing of the approaching Festian royal family. She panics internally as more people file into the room than she anticipated, Cassian only telling her it was his parents and closest sister arriving at the same time. However, she manages to keep a cool mask in place.

“Her Majesty, Queen Carina of Fest, his Majesty, King Cassius of Fest, her Majesty, Queen Moreem of Onderon, her Royal Highness, Princess Liana of Onderon, his Royal Highness, Prince Dev of Dathomir, her Royal Highness, Princess Alani of Dathomir, her Royal Highness, Princess Tereez of Corellia, her Royal Highness, Princess Nari of Corellia, and her Royal Highness, Princess Sabine of Fest.”

It’s a lot to take in, but Jyn thinks she manages to keep straight most of the names and faces she curtseys to. Finally, once the introductions are done, Cassian’s mother steps forward, allowing Cassian to take her hand a give her a short bow. “Mama.”

“My dear boy, you look much more tired than you did last week. I hope you’re getting enough sleep.” Her voice carries the same cadence and accent as Cassian’s, but for some reason it grates on Jyn’s nerves. But maybe that’s just because of how she chooses to address her son. She then turns to Jyn. “Now, won’t you introduce us properly to your future bride?”

To his credit, Cassian’s eyes are only a little pained as they meet Jyn’s. “Jyn, this is my mother, Queen Carina, and my father, King Cassius.”

She manages to drop a graceful curtsey as Carina does the same, Cassius bowing. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, ma’am,” she says, a little breathlessly.

“Please, you must call me Mama.” Carina smiles at her as something uncomfortable settles in the pit of her stomach.

Her smile must be a little more pained. “I thank you for the compliment.”

“And you may call me Papa, if you so wish.” Cassius says, his smile not quite reaching his eyes, and Jyn suddenly understands why Cassian preferred to stay in Alderaan over Fest.

“Now, you must meet my daughters and their partners,” Carina tells her as she takes her by the arm and presents her to each person.

HIs sisters are infinitely more warm to her than their mother, something genuine behind their eyes that is missing when Carina looks at her. It isn’t until they get to Sabine, however, that Jyn really feels welcomed.

Sabine smiles widely at her. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, ma’am.”

“Please, call me Jyn.” She returns the other woman’s smile. “And I must say, it’s a pleasure to meet you, too.”

“I have heard so much about you,” Sabine confesses. “I feel as if we are friends already.”

Jyn reaches out and clasps their hands together. “I look forward to becoming more acquainted with you. But I’m sure you must be very tired from your journey.” She turns to the rest of the room. “I’ll have you shown to your rooms so you can rest before dinner.”

As she is thanked and the rather large family files out of the room, she keeps her smile plastered on her face. Finally, after Sabine has left with a final smile and wave, the doors close, and Jyn allows herself to sag against Cassian. He chuckles and wraps his arm around her waist. “See? They love you.”

“Your family is just so,” she struggles with the right word, “large.”

“Yes,” he grins down at her, “and someday so will ours.”

She blanches. “Oh, Force.”

He laughs and pulls her closer to him. “I’m just teasing. I do not think we could handle so many children.” He sobers a little. “Force knows my parents couldn’t.”

She tugs on his lapels so they can sit on the steps in front of her throne together. “I gathered your sisters love you a great deal.”

“And I them.” He takes her hands in his and presses a kiss to them. “I hope you don’t think I’m sad, mi amor. I am used to my parents, and I know they love me in their own way. I do not think we will be like them.”

“And why is that?” she asks with a grin.

“Well, I believe you promised me this was not a political marriage.” He tilts his head closer to hers.

She hums, leaning forward, too. “Unless you’ve changed your mind in the past month.”

“Well, now that you mention it,” he teases with a smile.

She snorts, pulling away to smack at his arm. “Cassian!”

He pulls her close again, laughing. “I’m sorry, mi amor, you created the perfect opening for my joke.” He smooths the hair that has fallen into her eyes away from her face. “I love you very much.”

She feels she should return the sentiment, but she also feels the need to kiss him, so she chooses the latter over the former, pressing her lips to his as she slides into his lap.

He responds feverently at first, but pulls away after only a minute or two, causing her to frown at him. “What is it?”

“I’m worried someone might catch us, ah,  _ embracing _ , if we remain in the throne room,” he admits.

She sighs. “I suppose you’re right.” She gets off of him and extends her hand to help him up. “Closet in the west hallway?”

“Would it be undignified if I raced you?” he jokes.

She grins before she picks up her skirts and runs towards the door, however, leaving him behind with a shout over her shoulder, “Only if you lose!”

The burst of laughter she hears from him warms her heart, and she’s once again struck by the thought that she can’t wait to marry this man.

* * *

“Where are we going?” Cassian whispers as Bodhi leads him down a hallway he’s not familiar with. It’s late at night, and he had just managed to fall asleep when his friend had shaken him awake and told him to get up.

Bodhi grins over his shoulder as they turn a corner. “It’s a surprise.”

Cassian huffs in fake annoyance, although he is really tired and wishes he was still in bed. “This had better be good, Bodhi.”

“It will be. Trust me.” Bodhi opens a door and ushers Cassian through the door.

“Surprise!” The room cheers.

Cassian gives a surprised laugh as he sees Luke, Han, Chirrut, and Baze awaiting him, all of them grinning widely. “What’s this?” he asks, grinning.

“Consider it a celebration of your last day before marriage,” Chirrut says, smiling in his direction.

“Your last night of freedom,” Han supplies.

Luke elbows him and scowls. “I’m sure Cassian won’t lose his freedom if he’s married.”

“Thank you, Luke.” Cassian scowls at Han, too. “At least the woman I love knows I love her.”

Han winces. “Low blow, Andor.”

“Let’s not worry about that,” Bodhi says nervously. “We’re here to celebrate Cassian’s marriage, not squabble like children.”

“Hear, hear,” Luke seconds.

“Perhaps we will loosen up with some drinks,” Chirrut advises. Baze chuckles as he stands up to pour what looks like whiskey into the glasses at the sideboard. 

After the drinks are passed around, Cassian relaxes into his seat. “So, what’s the plan for tonight?”

“Drinks and sabacc if you want it.” Bodhi smiles. “Since we can’t do much in two hours.”

“What’s in two hours?” Cassian asks curiously.

“Your bedtime.” Chirrut smiles widely. “We can’t have you falling asleep during the ceremony.”

Cassian doesn’t think he could fall asleep during the ceremony even if he tried. Whenever he thinks about his wedding, his heart speeds up, and he can’t help but imagine Jyn’s smile. “I don’t think that will be a problem.”

“Still,” Bodhi says, “we don’t want to tempt fate.” He pulls out a deck of cards from seemingly nowhere. “Now, sabacc anyone?”

As time wears on, they all probably get a little drunker than advisable, except for Chirrut, who seems to have a liver made of steel.

“I just, I love her so much.” Han hiccups. “But I’m not good enough for her. She hates me.”

Luke sways as he pats Han’s shoulder heavily. “My sister does love you. You’re just an idiot. You should just tell her.”

“She doesn’t want to hear it from me.” Han sighs sadly. “I fucked it all up.”

“Listen,  _ listen _ ,” Cassian insists, leaning forward. “I thought Jyn and I were going nowhere,” he gesticulates wildly, “and now we’re getting married. Anything is possible. Cree en ti mismo.”

Bodhi frowns at him. “What are you saying? No one here speaks Festian.”

“You should learn. It’s a beautiful language. Almost as beautiful as Jyn.” Cassian grins.

“Ugh you’re so sappy.” Han wrinkles his nose. “I’ll pay you to shut up.”

“With what money?” Cassian shoots back. “You lost all of it to Bodhi.”

“To be fair, Baze took a good chunk of it, too,” Luke laughs, “right, Baze?”

They all look towards the older man, and are surprised to see him sleeping soundly, his head in Chirrut’s lap.

“I think that is our cue to go to bed,” Chirrut says with a laugh, “which means we must kick you out.”

“Good point,” Bodhi stumbles a little as he gets up, collecting his winnings, “but there’s a problem. I don’t know if I remember where my room is.”

“I’ll help you.” Cassian is also unsteady on his feet, but he thinks he’s doing better than the rest of them.

“Thank you.” Bodhi sighs as he throws an arm over Cassian’s shoulders. “Did you have fun?”

“Yes, thank you for organizing it.” Cassian throws a wave towards the other men, none of whom seems to notice. He has a feeling Luke is going to spend the night on the couch, as he suddenly droops and closes his eyes.

The walk to Bodhi’s room is quiet as the men enjoy each other’s presence. “I will miss you very much, Cassian,” Bodhi breaks the silence suddenly.

“You must come and visit often, Bodhi. I know it would make Jyn and me very happy.”

Bodhi sighs. “It still won’t be the same.”

“No,” Cassian admits, “it probably won’t. But that doesn’t mean it must be a bad change.”

“No, and I am very happy for you.” Bodhi leans more heavily on Cassian. “You two are great together.”

Cassian grins. “Thank you. I think so, too.”

* * *

Jyn presses her hands against her stomach, trying to still her nerves. She tries to focus on her breathing to calm herself down, and wonders almost idly if she’ll faint.

“Second thoughts?” Leia asks quietly, so no one else in the room can hear.

“No, not about Cassian,” Jyn answers quickly. She chews on her lip as she thinks about how to phrase her concerns. “I’m just worried he’ll be disappointed in our marriage.”

“I think that would be quite impossible.” Leia pulls her in for a hug. “I have never seen someone look at anyone the way Cassian looks at you.”

Jyn can’t quite bring herself to share her deeply personal traumatic childhood with her maid of honor on the day of her wedding. She manages a smile. “I’m sure you’re right. It’s just going to be a big change.”

“But not an unwelcome one.” Leia smiles at her. “I am sure you will be very happy together.”

“I hope so.” Jyn exhales shakily.

Chirrut chooses that moment to poke his head into the room. “Are you ready, Jyn?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” Jyn takes a deep breath before turning to Leia. “You have my flowers, right?”

Leia grabs the bouquet of flowers on the table that is littered with accessories Jyn had tried on and discarded. “Here. I’ll grab hold of your train.”

Jyn is thankful she was able to talk the Lord Chamberlain, a funny man by the name of Brasck, into a short train that only needed one person to hold it. Since Leia is the only female friend she has, she didn’t want anything more. She turns to Chirrut. “Shall we go?”

His smile is brilliant as he takes her hand into the crook of his elbow. “You are very beautiful, Jyn.”

She snorts. “You’re blind, Chirrut. I could have a massive wart on my nose for all you know.”

“I don’t need to see you to know that you are beautiful.” He tilts his head towards her. “I am very happy for you.”

“Thank you, Chirrut.” She squeezes his arm. “I couldn’t have done any of this without you or Baze.”

“Little one, there are no thanks necessary.” He manages to blink away a tear. “Now, let’s get you married.”

Jyn tries to hold her breath as she walks up the aisle so she doesn’t vomit. She can only see Cassian’s back, the lines of his shoulders and back, hair slicked neatly. Bodhi turns his head slightly over his shoulder and gives her a wink, before leaning slightly towards Cassian and whispering in his ear. 

The walk up the aisle seems to take forever, but she reaches the dias where Cassian, Bodhi, and Baze are standing eventually. Chirrut gives her one last smile before stepping back so she can turn to Cassian.

His smile is blinding, and she can feel her anxiety slip away, leaving nothing but happiness. She grins up at him, before turning to Baze so he can finally marry them.

If someone were to ask Jyn what exactly was said during the ceremony, she wouldn’t be able to tell them. All she can really remember is her “I do”, the coolness of the ring on her finger, and the smile on Cassian’s lips as he presses them to hers.

After, she’s passed from person to person, accepting well wishes from various royalty and noblepeople. Sabine presses a kiss to her temple, and Leia squeezes her so hard she might now have a cracked rib.

She changes into a plainer, simpler dress before heading towards the room where the guests have assembled for a light lunch and cake. As she’s about to open the doors, however, a voice stops her.

“Jyn!” She turns to see Cassian walking towards her.

“Cass-” she tries to say, but it’s cut off by the kiss he sweeps her up into, picking her up off the floor and spinning her. She giggles as he puts her down, the sounds getting lost in the limited space between them. They turn into a moan, however, when he scrapes his teeth over her bottom lip. She pulls back a little, panting. “What was that for?”

“What, I cannot kiss my wife?” he asks her, eyes sparkling.

His use of the word ‘wife’ sends a warmth through her. She presses her lips to his briefly. “You can kiss her as often as you like when there isn’t a room of 100 people waiting on her,” her eyes flick up to him, “husband.”

His eyes darken, and he pulls her in for another kiss, all intense passion. She loses herself in it, for longer than is probably advisable, running her fingers through his hair before winding her arms around his neck. He spins her and presses her against a wall, sliding his hands down her sides. She shivers and buries her face in his neck. He presses a kiss to her head. “Mi amor.”

“We have to go in, or they’ll send a search party to find us.” She pulls back with a sigh, smoothing out his lapels. When she looks up at his face, however, she can’t help but laugh. “Oh, no.”

He frowns. “What is it?”

“Your hair.” She grins as she reaches up to try and smooth his hair back from the rucked up mess she made it.

He smirks. “Well, it’s not like yours is much better.”

“Oh no,” she groans, reaching up to feel the tendrils that have slipped from her crown braid. She quickly manages to take it down and pull it into a bun.

“I wish you could leave it down,” he tells her, twirling a strand around his finger before she snatches it back and fits it into the bun.

“It’s too long and casual.” She sighs, finally tying up her hair. “It can be down as long as you want while we’re in Scarif.”

“For only two days,” he murmurs, cupping her face. “I would like to be alone with you for longer than that.”

She places her hand over his as it strokes her cheek. “As would I.” She presses a kiss to the palm of his hand before intertwining their fingers and leading him towards the door. “Come on, the sooner the lunch is over the sooner we can leave.”

He presses a kiss to her knuckles. “I can’t wait.”

* * *

When Cassian wakes up, it’s to a dark room and a cool breeze. A light touch is tracing lines across his bare torso, and he opens his eyes to find Jyn staring at his chest intently. His voice is hoarse as he asks, “Is there something wrong, mi amor?”

“These scars,” she meets his gaze, “I had no idea you had so many.”

He runs a thumb over a gash on her side. “I could say the same for you.”

She lays back down beside him. “I’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours.”

He sighs. “This isn’t very romantic, I’m afraid.”

“Yes, but we should start our marriage honestly, shouldn’t we?” Her eyes search his. “I’ll start.” She traces a line over her hip. “A boy sliced me in Wobani while Saw was training me as one of his soldiers. It was a lesson to expect the unexpected.” The glint in her eyes tells him she doesn’t want any sympathy.

Instead of saying something, he grabs her hand and places it on top of a sickle shaped scar that didn’t heal well on his rib cage. “Someone tried to stab me during peace talks in Malachor, back when we thought the Empire would sign a treaty.”

She sucks in her breath. “I didn’t know you had such a vital role.”

“I would hardly call it vital.” He pauses as he searches for the right words. “I was there to assure Fest’s dedication to peace. When it was clear the Empire had no intention of peace, I returned to Fest for a while.”

“And yet you ended up in Alderaan?” Her voice is curious, and he’s actually surprised they’ve never talked about his past before. A fear grips his heart that she won’t love him as she does now if she knew the things he did in the name of peace.

He tries to shake the fear, wanting to give her the honesty she deserves. “My parents and I fought about Fest joining the Alliance. I was pushing them to, but my mother didn’t want to risk Fest’s resources. So, after that, I wrote to King Bail, Leia’s father, pledging my help, and Alderaan graciously invited me to stay for a month to talk war strategy with the Alliance. One month turned into two and then three and four until I had been there for two years, and was awarded a title and land for my help.”

She bites her lip. “So you stayed, instead of going home?”

“The things I saw in war,” he sighs and tugs her closer, so he can rest his forehead against hers, “I couldn’t go back to Fest and pretend to be the person I was.”

She runs her fingers through his hair, smoothing them back. “So the rest of these scars, they’re from battle?”

“Most of them,” he admits, “but I think it’s your turn to go now.”

A burn across her back shows the time she was punished for stealing food in a marketplace after Saw had abandoned her, a mark on the inside of his forearm from a broken bone on the battlefield that wasn’t set quite properly.

It continues on and on, each of them pointing at the various scars that litter their bodies, until he thumbs a line between her breasts. “And this?”

“How I met Chirrut and Baze, actually.” She smiles a little. “I was in the process of getting mugged when they intervened. I tried to fight and he almost stabbed me when Chirrut came out of nowhere and knocked him back with his staff. He then invited me to live with him and Baze at the temple, and I stayed there until I was sent for by my father. It was the last time I had to fight like that, but Chirrut makes sure I’ll never end up in that situation again.”

He wraps an arm around her waist and squeezes. “I’m sorry you’ve had such a hard life, mi amor.”

She pulls back to look at him intently. “We will take care of each other, won’t we, Cassian?”

“Of course we will,” he murmurs, pressing his lips to hers. “I’m going to spend the rest of my life taking care of you.”

Her arm winds around his neck. “As am I.”

She kisses him again, and it’s easy for him to get lost in it, lost in her love and warmth. It’s astonishing to him that he can be so happy, but he supposes he should get used to it.

* * *

Jyn sighs as she tilts her head back, letting the dying rays of the sun warm her face, her hand tangled in Cassian’s hair as he rests his head in her lap. Unfortunately they have to head back to the capitol tomorrow, and she’s not ready. Two days alone with her new husband have not been nearly enough, but she knows she can’t shirk her responsibilities forever.

“What are you thinking of?” he asks, voice thick with sleep.

She sighs, looking down at him. “Running away.”

He shifts so he can press a kiss to her stomach. “What happened to having to rule Grange?”

“I suppose you’re right.” She tips her head back again. “Still, it has been nice, hasn’t it?”

“Very nice.” He sits up so he’s sitting next to her. “I did not know Scarif was annexed to Grange.”

“Not many do, since it’s so small.” She stretches and leans against him. “I rarely come here myself, but we should do it more often.”

“Yes, on your many, many vacations,” he teases.

She scoffs and rolls her eyes. “I wish I could be so irresponsible and lazy as to take every other weekend off, but my conscience doesn’t allow for it.”

Sighing, he wraps an arm around her. “I wouldn’t love you as I do if you did.”

She looks up at him. “And why do you love me? I wasn’t expecting you to say yes when I proposed.”

“You weren’t?” A snort escapes him. “Well, I wasn’t expecting you to propose.”

“Fair enough,” she allows. She doesn’t know why she wants to push the issue, but part of her is morbidly curious, and she doesn’t know if she’ll be brave enough to broach the subject once they’re back at the palace. “I’m serious, Cassian. Why did you say yes?”

He looks down at her, thoughtful as he tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “The easy answer, mi amor, is because I love you.”

There’s something to his phrasing that has her narrowing her eyes. “I’m assuming that means there’s a hard answer, too.” 

He smirks and pins her down against the sandy dune they’re reclining on. “The hard answer is that I love you, and think you’re brave and smart, even if you do get under my skin sometimes.”

“And how do I get under your skin?” she asks, indignant.

“Well, for one you think Charnagus is a better composer than Esterhazy -”

She laughs, bright and happy. “Because he is!”

“- and you refuse to accept that I’m better than you at chatta-ragul, which I am.” He leans down and presses his lips to hers briefly. “But mostly, you get under my skin because I cannot stop thinking about you, even if you are right next to me.”

The next kiss is more heated, and she uses it for leverage so she can flip them, sand going everywhere. He grunts, causing her to laugh. “I think what I hear is jealousy, husband.”

“Is it, wife?” he challenges, sitting up and catching her as she squeaks, before she can tumble over.

She clutches at his shoulders, laughter spilling out like sunlight. “Yes, you’re jealous that your wife is more talented than you are at chatta-ragul, _ and _ at understanding music.”

“So impertinent.” He fakes a long suffering sigh. “Unfortunately, there is only one cure.”

She eyes him warily. “And what is that?"

Suddenly, he gets up and hoists her over his shoulder, taking long strides towards the water. “I think a sudden swim will do the trick.”

“Cassian, no!” she squeals as she smacks his back. “Don’t you dare!”

“Too late!” he shouts over her protests.

There’s still a smile on her lips when she shrieks as they hit the water. After a few moments of submersion, she surfaces, spluttering. Thankfully, her dress isn’t too heavy as to impede her movements. It’s still a little bit of a struggle to keep herself afloat, but she’s a strong swimmer. Looking around, she notices something missing. “Cassian!”

She’s almost on the verge of panic when something tugs on her foot. She kicks out and turns around, just in time to see Cassian flip his hair out of his eyes, grinning at her. “Miss me?”

“I could strangle you, you know.” She kicks her way towards him and throws her arms around his shoulders, amusement and annoyance intermingling. “I can’t believe you!”

“You would be a very young widow,” he says somberly, mismatched with the sparkle in his eyes. “Can’t you forgive your husband?”

She pretends to think about it. “Perhaps.”

“And what must I do to make up for it?” He presses his forehead to hers.

Smiling, and without any warning, she dunks him under the surface and makes a mad dash for the shore, her movements impeded by her laughter.

He catches up soon enough, and she shrieks as he pulls her back, turning her so she’s face to face with him. “You have started a war, mi amor.”

“I believe you started it,” she tells him breathlessly, “but I will certainly finish it.”

They spend another hour in the water, chasing each other around like children. Jyn doesn’t believe she’s ever been this happy in her entire life. The freedom she feels while moving around the water, with nothing to worry about other than how her new husband is doing, is enthralling. She hopes they can get away more often than she has in the past, Obitt’s disdain be damned.

Finally, when they’ve exhausted themselves, they manage to crawl out of the water and lay down on the beach. They’re both panting and, even though she knows dinner will be ready soon, all she wants to do is lay there and watch the sun set.

When she tells this to Cassian, he turns to her, fingers finding hers in the sand. “I think we can eat a late dinner just this once. I would like nothing better than to watch the sun set with you, mi amor.”

So, snuggling up to him, head on his shoulder and their clasped hands by her chin, she does just that.


	8. A Year Later: Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well you guys, this is it! I'm really, really sorry it took me so long, at that this is so short, but I hope you're able to forgive me. It's been a rollercoaster of a life.

Jyn groans, trying to get comfortable in the carriage seat. It’s more difficult than it should be, and Cassian shoots her a worried look. “Do you want me to ask the driver to stop for a moment, so you can get out and walk around?”

She glares at him. “We can’t be more than 20 minutes away from the palace. I’ll be fine.”

She’s sure he’s remembering the last time she yelled at him for hovering. “If you’re sure.”

“I am.” She glowers out the window, rubbing circles on her swollen stomach.

“Te amo,” he says gently, placing his hand next to hers.

She softens. “Te amo también.” Her Festian isn’t as good as it should be, but she likes to think it’s improving every day. It’s her greatest hope that their child will be able to speak both Festian and Galactic Basic.

Eventually, she’s able to drift off again, the baby in her belly finally settling enough for her to take a short nap. When she’s awoken, however, it’s not because of the baby, but the press of Cassian’s lips to her forehead. “We’re here, mi amor.”

She rubs the sleep from her eyes and leans forward, looking out of the little window next to her. She can see the telltale Alderaan trees and manicured lawn as she pulls the glass down, sticking her face into the breeze.

It isn’t long before the carriage comes around a bend and she can see the high steps leading up to the castle. A familiar figure is waving at them frantically, causing Jyn to turn back and elbow Cassian. “Look, it’s Bodhi!”

He grins. “I knew he would be waiting for us.”

“Bodhi!” she shouts as they draw closer, barely even waiting for the carriage to come to a full stop before she jumps out. She ignores her husband’s shout of warning as she stumbles into Bodhi’s arms.

He grunts but is able to swing her around like he always does when he sees her after a long period of separation. When he finally sets her down he gives her a wide smile. “You’re quite a bit larger than you used to be.”

She smacks his arm with a laugh. “The baby has grown, idiot. That means I have, too.”

“Still, in two months?”

“You’re going to give my wife a complex, Bodhi.” Cassian sighs as he joins them, glaring at Jyn. “You have to be more careful than that.”

“I knew Bodhi would catch me.” She huffs. “I’m not a doll, Cassian.”

He rolls his eyes and takes her arm. “No, a doll would give me less trouble.”

Bodhi puts his arms around both of them. “Oh, I’ve missed you two.”

Jyn slings her arm around his waist as they walk towards the doors of the castle. “So, fill us in. How have things been going?”

“Well, the Princess and Han have been fighting only every other day so I take it as a good sign.” He gives her shoulders a squeeze. “They’ll be happy to see you.”

“And have we managed to miss most of the planning?” she asks lowly as they turn a corner.

Cassian snorts. “I think what my wife means is that we’re wondering if the wedding is still on track.”

“I knew there was a reason you didn’t come sooner.” Bodhi grins. “Yes, it’s in two days.”

“Plenty of time for it to still blow up in our faces,” she says in the same quiet tone. She does grin, however, when Bodhi’s eyes widen to comically large proportions.

“Don’t even joke, Jyn,” he hisses. “The servants are already taking bets on whether or not the union will last.”

“I think they realize they’re better suited for each other than anyone else, underneath all the antagonism.” Cassian winks at Jyn. “Just like us.”

She rolls her eyes with a smile. “I’m just waiting for Kaytu to agree to run away with me, but he’s hung up on the issue of loyalty to Festian royals.”

He bursts out laughing, causing the other two to join in. Jyn is filled with a warmth that she’s come to associate with family, and, even though she is uncomfortably pregnant, there’s no place else she’d rather be.

* * *

 

Leia bursts into the room she shares with Cassian at roughly 2 a.m. At least, that’s what Cassian tries to guess when he wakes up to the princess’ looming figure hovering over him. “What is it?” he asks, voice thick with sleep. Jyn’s snoring tells him she’s sleeping through the ordeal, which is good, because she hasn’t slept well ever since her belly grew so large she couldn’t sleep on her stomach anymore.

“I need to talk to you,” Leia whispers, eyes flicking to Jyn.

Cassian rubs the sleep out of his eyes. “And it can’t wait until morning?”

“No.” She turns on her heel and leaves the room, obviously wanting him to follow.

He sighs and gets up, throwing a robe on as he follows the princess, making sure to shut the door quietly behind him. She leads him into a small room he recognizes as the drawing room attached to her quarters. “So, what’s so important at 2 in the morning?”

She wrings her hands together. “I don’t know if I can go through with this.”

He groans internally, though manages to keep a sympathetic look on his face. He had been worried this would happen, since the wedding is tomorrow and Jyn told him that she looked nervous her whole hen’s night. “Can I ask why?”

“Han is just -,” she looks like she’s trying to figure out how to phrase what she wants to say, “we argue all the time and I’m not sure that’s the best basis for a marriage. I mean, look at you and Jyn.”

He snorts. “Leia, Jyn and I fight all the time. Well, it’s more like squabbling, but the point still stands. The most important part is that at the end of the day, you still agree on the important points, and love each other regardless. Do you love him?”

“Yes.” She sighs and drapes herself in a chair. “More than anything.”

“And do you argue about important things, like your political views?”

“No, we’re on the same page there.” She looks up at him. “I suppose you’re right. We only tend to squabble about stupid things.”

He shrugs. “That may just be your way of expressing affection.” He clasps her shoulder. “If it’s any consolation, I think you’ll be very happy.”

She laughs quietly. “Any other advice before my big day?”

He thinks about his own marriage, and why it works so well. “Communicate with each other is the only thing I can really say. Every relationship is different.”

She leans against his hand. “Thank you, Cassian. I’m sorry for waking you up.”

“It’s fine, Leia. I would rather you wake me up than continue to be nervous. I’ll see you tomorrow morning?”

“I’ll be the one in white,” she jokes.

He ruffles her hair with a laugh before heading back to his own room. He manages to slip into bed as quietly as he can, but it’s not enough to keep Jyn from stirring. “Cassian?”

“Shh, mi amor. You should try to get more sleep.” He brushes the hair from her face, stroking her face.

She leans into his touch. “Where’d you go?”

“Leia was struggling with her nervousness.”

“And did you talk her down from the proverbial ledge?” She tries to scoot closer, her belly in the way.

He places his hand on the bulge as he presses a kiss to her forehead. “Yes. Now, go to sleep.”

She yawns, closing her eyes and sighing. “Okay.”

And with her breathing evening out beside him, he manages to drift off, too.

* * *

 

Jyn fidgets with her dress, trying to tug it into a somewhat flattering shape. It’s not that Leia has forced her into an ugly dress for her to stand up in, but that nothing really looks good on her when she has a belly the size of a small Ewok. She finally gives up, rubbing circles through the fabric when she feels the baby kick.

“Everything okay in here?” Luke pokes his head through the door.

Leia emerges from behind the partition she’s been changing behind. She looks like a vision in her dress, especially with the glow that seems to have settled on her. When Jyn first saw her earlier, she wasn’t surprised that Cassian’s chat with her seemed to have calmed her down.

The bride smiles. “Everything’s fine. Are they ready out there?”

“We’re ready when you’re ready,” he says with a grin. He steps further into the room, sweeping his sister up into a hug.

She laughs, slapping Luke on the shoulder. “Luke! You’re going to mess my dress up.”

“Sorry.” He smiles, looking unrepentant. “I’m just so happy for you and Han.”

She smiles. “Me, too.”

Jyn smiles as well, though she can’t deny in moments like these she wishes she had a sibling to be close to.

Soon, Jyn is looping her arm through Luke’s, who’s Han’s best man. Cassian gives her a wink from behind Luke, while Bodhi loops his arm through his. The music swells, and they follow their cue to walk down the aisle. Han looks nervous as they approach and line up, but she sees Luke whisper something to him that seems to calm him down. Then, Leia enters, and Han looks like nothing but dumbstruck.

The ceremony seems to breeze by, but Jyn’s feet ache by the time the reception starts. She sits down heavily next to Cassian, stretching her legs out with a groan.

He bends over pulling her feet into his lap. After removing her shoes, he begins to massage her feet. This time, it’s a moan that escapes her. “That feels so good.”

He smiles. “I thought it might.”

“How much longer do you think we need to be here before we can leave?” she asks with a yawn.

“I’m sure the new Prince and Princess wouldn’t begrudge us leaving early, but we should probably stay until they cut the cake.”

She huffs. “I suppose you’re right.”

So they do, and Jyn surprises herself by scarfing her slice down in a most unladylike manner. Bodhi laughs and bumps his shoulder against hers. “Hungry?”

“Oh, shut up Sir Rook. I’m pregnant.”

“Oh really?” he teases. “I couldn’t tell.”

She huffs.

The rest of the day seems to pass in a blur, Jyn’s exhaustion causing her eyelids to droop more than once. In fact she’s so tired, she falls asleep almost immediately after reaching the quarters she shares with Cassian.

She’s not sure how long she’s asleep for when she wakes up to a wetness between her legs. She struggles to sit up, a pain shooting through her. She pieces together what’s happening fairly quickly, eyes widening in a panic.

“Cassian.” She tries shaking him, but he only murmurs before turning over. She groans in pain as another contraction hits her. Losing her patience, she grabs a pillow and hits him with it. “Cassian!”

To his credit, he bolts up looking disoriented. “What, what is it?”

“The baby’s coming.”

His eyes widen to comical proportions. “Oh Force.”

* * *

 

Cassian is pacing outside their room, a nervous wreck. It’s been an hour since he ran to get the castle doctor, and he hasn’t heard anything since being shooed out of the room.

Bodhi is jiggling his leg up and down, looking almost as nervous as Cassian feels. “I’m sure she’s alright, Cassian.”

“I would feel better if we were back in Grange with our own doctor.” He rakes his hands through his hair. “With Chirrut and Baze.”

“An express was sent to them, so they should be here by morning,” Luke offers, “and my sister and Han should be here soon as well.”

Cassian groans. “We shouldn’t have bothered them on their wedding night.”

“They would want to be here,” Luke reassures him. “I’m positive.”

Taking a deep breath, Cassian can’t lie to himself and say he’s not looking forward to having his friends surround him at this time. “Thank you.”

Another hour passes in much the same way, when Leia and Han burst through the doors into the antechamber they’re waiting in. “What’s the update?” Leia demands. “Has the baby been born?”

“No, not yet.” Cassian scrubs at his face. “At least, the doctor hasn’t told me anything.”

Kaytu comes in with a tray of scotch. “I thought this might help with the nerves, sir.”

“Thank you, Kaytu.”

“I’m going in,” Leia declares, slipping into the other room, head held high.

As the door opens, Cassian can hear the moans of pain coming from the other room. He stands up, not quite knowing what to do with himself.

Han claps him on the back. “It’ll be alright, Andor. You’ll see.”

He exhales. “I hope so.”

Another half-hour passes, before Leia opens the door. “She’s asking for you, Cassian.”

He wastes no time in rushing through the doorway. Jyn sobs, looking relieved to see him as she’s sprawled out on the bed.

“This is highly irregular -” the doctor starts to protest, but Leia silences him with a single look.

“I don’t remember asking for your opinion, Lord Ceel.”

“Cassian!” Jyn reaches for him and he’s at her side in an instant.

“I’m here, mi amor.” He clasps her hand in his as Leia holds her other hand.

She whimpers, leaning her head against him. “I don’t think I can do this.”

He smooths the hair away from her sweaty face. “You are the strongest woman I know, Jyn. Of course you can do it.”

“Just one more push,” the doctor says. “Come on your Highness.”

Something changes in Jyn’s face, and she suddenly looks like a warrior heading into battle. Cassian winces as she squeezes his hand hard enough to feel like she’s breaking his bones. From Leia’s expression, it looks like she’s experiencing the same feeling.

With a shout of effort, a cry fills the air. Cassian looks, transfixed as the doctor pulls the baby from between Jyn’s legs.

“It’s a girl!”

Jyn falls back against the pillows, looking exhausted. The doctor hands the baby to the servant helping him, who’s ready with a towel. The servant, whose name escapes Cassian, cuts the cord connecting the baby to Jyn, whose face contorts in pain again.

“What’s happening?” Cassian demands.

Leia looks up at him from where she’s still holding Jyn’s hand. “The placenta has to be delivered.”

He feels like an idiot, but the feeling doesn’t last for long as the servant approaches him, the crying baby in her arms. “Do you want to hold her, your Highness?”

“Yes,” he whispers. “Very much.”

He takes the baby into his arms as Jyn grunts in pain, passing the placenta. He takes her hand, smiling down at his daughter. “Hello, baby. We’re so happy to see you.”

“Give me my daughter,” Jyn demands, reaching her arms out. She still looks like a warrior, and Cassian can’t deny her anything at this moment.

Holding the baby, Jyn softens, looking down. “I’m your mother, little one. I love you so much.”

“She’s perfect,” Leia tells them, wiping tears from her eyes. “Shall I get the others, before you fall asleep?”

“Yes, yes, of course.” Jyn smiles up at her. “Thank you.”

Leia leaves the room, and Cassian strokes Jyn’s hair. “You did so well, mi amor. I’m so proud.”

“It was well worth it.” Jyn leans into his touch.

Soon, the excited clamoring of their friends as they burst through the door fills the room, and Cassian can’t help but feeling like his life has never been better.

* * *

 

After their friends have left, being shooed out from the room by the doctor, who finally puts his foot down and demands she have her rest, Jyn looks up at Cassian, who’s rocking the now sleeping baby. “We have to name her.”

“I know.” He looks at her with a smile. “She can’t be called Princess forever.”

She hums. “I know we never really talked about names.”

He’s quiet for a minute, eyes back on their daughter. “What about Jyn? After a great queen.”

She snorts. “Absolutely not.”

“Well, you come up with an idea.”

She reaches for the baby, and cradles her closely after being handed her. She thinks about it for a few moments, before saying suddenly, “Lyra.”

“After your mother?” he asks quietly.

“I don’t really remember her, but what I do know is she loved me very much. I would like to continue that legacy.”

He smiles warmly at her, sliding into the bed beside her. “I think that’s perfect.”

She leans against him, the exhaustion finally catching up to her. “As do I.”

She feels Cassian press a kiss to her head, and drifts off feeling like her life is finally complete. Her heart is full to bursting, and Jyn can’t imagine living a better life.


End file.
